Ask the Careers!
by go-for-santa
Summary: Cato wakes up confused. He thought he was dead, and he thought that was the end of it. But then he finds out that he's very much living, and now has a job along with his old allies—to answer your burning questions. / Come talk to the Careers of the 74th Hunger Games! Love them, hate them—either way, they want to hear from you! More information inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Read A/N at the bottom for information.**

* * *

"Hey, dumbass. Wake up."

Cato groans, annoyed. Who the hell is trying to wake him? He was having such a great night's sleep…

Wait.

His eyes snap open and he bolts upright, heart suddenly pounding as he gasps for breath. Blindly, he claws at himself, making sure that everything is still intact. No scars, no bite marks, no gashes, no evidence of mutts… what the hell is going on?

And then he looks up, sees who woke him. "C-Clove?"

"In the flesh," she says, shooting him her classic, wicked grin. "Well, kind of. I don't really know what we're made of here."

"Here?" Cato repeats with a frown. "Where… where exactly is _here?_ How are we both… alive?"

He's heard about people from before the Dark Days, how they would pray to deities above and how they had a place to go after one dies. An afterlife. But Cato never believed any of that. Yet, here he is. Here _Clove_ is, alive and breathing and unscathed and beautiful.

Clove shrugs. "Honestly, I'm not even sure myself. But Glimmer and Marvel are here, and so is everyone else who died. You were the last one."

"So I _did_ die?"

Clove scoffs. "Yeah, idiot. Seriously? Taken out by mutts because you were caught monologuing? We were trained _way_ better than that!"

Cato thinks back as best he can, but everything feels a bit hazy. Was he monologuing? All he remembers is pain in his hand, an elbow in his chest, then falling, falling, falling. And then pain—so much pain, from every side, tearing through his body.

"At least I wasn't taken out by angry bugs."

"Hey, Glimmer's already embarrassed enough."

He chuckles at that, finally rising to his feet. It feels strange to move, as if he weighs nothing at all, but also as if he's the heaviest he's ever been.

"So you really don't know where we are?"

"I sort of do," says Clove, and she begins to walk. "Just follow me for now. Everything will be explained later."

He obliges, finally taking in his surroundings for the first time. They're in a field of some sort, grassy and wide. The sun is out, but it doesn't feel warm. It doesn't feel cold, either. It doesn't feel like _anything._

As he follows Clove, Cato sees that they're approaching what looks like a district, complete with houses and other buildings. It's strange. So strange.

"Hey, um," he stops suddenly, grasping her elbow and pulling her back slightly toward him.

Clove looks down at his hand on her elbow, then back up at him, an eyebrow raised. "You good?"

"Yeah, it's just… I, um." Why can't he find words? Her gaze is paralyzing. "I'm sorry," he finally says, and it tastes foreign on his tongue. He can't remember the last time he's apologized. "For what happened," he continues before she can speak. "With… with Thresh. I should have been there. And I wasn't. I was a lousy partner and you died because of me. And I'm sorry."

She frowns, her eyes swirling with something unreadable. He thinks she's going to say something deep, but then she just shrugs, true to her unpredictable nature. "I don't blame you," she says. "I thought I could handle things. Got too wrapped up in the kill. There was nothing you could've done for me."

"But if I had been faster—"

"Cato, it's fine," she says, now sounding almost annoyed. "It happened, okay? There's nothing we can do to change it now. Come on, let's just keep walking."

He complies.

* * *

Cato is _so_ confused.

In the past hour he's been reunited with his previous allies, has nearly gotten into a fight with Thresh, and has learned that the afterlife is an actual thing.

They live in Precinct 74. That's literally what it's called. It's him and Clove and Marvel and Glimmer and everybody else who died in the Games, all in their own little village. There are other precincts from past Games as well. The leader-figure is a thin woman named Patrice, and she explained everything.

The Capitol found a way to preserve their consciences. Something about a serum that was injected along with their trackers before the Games. So whoever died ended up in the field from earlier, before they were brought through the gates of Precinct 74. Apparently there was a whole viewing party as well—a large television in the Precinct's square, broadcasting the rest of the Games for the fallen tributes to watch.

He's still trying to wrap his head around it all.

"You get your own house as well," Patrice had said. "They go in order of district along the street—evens on one side, odds on the other. So the first house on the right is yours, followed by Clove's, and across from you two would be Marvel and Glimmer. Next to Clove would be Gil from District Four, and so-on and so-forth."

And then he was told that they had to answer _questions._ From people who know about the Games.

"Like, fans?" he had asked.

Patrice had chuckled. "Well, certainly not all of them are fans. But yes, they will be asking questions, and you will be answering. Traditionally alliances have the same mailbox, so you will be sharing one with Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel."

And that's where he finds himself now, standing in front of a large red mailbox, his allies at his side.

"This is so exciting!" Glimmer gushes. "It'll be so cool to have contact with the outside world!"

"It'll definitely be interesting, that's for sure," mutters Clove.

"I wonder if they can send us food, too," ponders Marvel. "The stuff here doesn't have _any_ flavor."

Cato sighs. "Well," he says, reaching for the handle of the mailbox, "we're about to find out."

* * *

 **Okay, so this is _not_ meant to be taken seriously. I don't think an afterlife for fallen tributes is a logical thing, but it's a fun-enough concept. I just can't get over my Career babies, okay? They're so misunderstood and I love them.**

 **So basically, here's how it works:**

 **-Leave a question in a review! It can be addressed to a single Career, or all of them, or a few of them.**

 **-For the most part, only Cato, Clove, Glimmer, and Marvel will answer questions, so make sure you're only directing them toward those four. I'll let you know if I'm opening questions to other tributes.**

 **-I'll update daily with answers to the questions received.**

 **-You can reference all sorts of pop culture stuff—in my headcanon, Precinct 74 has knowledge of literally everything.**

 **-Keep things like, PG-13. It's a teen-rated story, so it's fine to make sexual references and innuendos and stuff, but nothing overly graphic or wildly inappropriate.**

 **-Just have fun! Again, it's not meant to be taken seriously, just a fun little thing for me to do. I'm really looking forward to this, so I hope you guys take part!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Anna Banana:_ OH MY GOD. CATO YOU'RE SO HOT LOL.

I ship Clato!

Got a few questions.

Group questions:

1\. For Cato and Clove- are you guys dating?  
2\. To Glimmer and Marvel- What about you two?  
3\. What was being a career group with a bunch of stuff like? Like killing? And supplies you had, and sponsors?

Individual questions:  
1\. Glimmer- How bad did the tracker jacket stings Hurt?  
2\. Glimmer- Was using a bow and arrow hard?  
3\. Marvel- Did you feel bad for killing Rue?  
4\. What were you thinking when Katniss speared you?  
5\. Clove- What was your plan with killing Katniss?  
6\. What were you thinking when Thresh picked you up?  
7\. Cato- Did you feel bad about killing?  
8\. Cato- What about the finale? How were you feeling during it and about the mutts and falling?

 _Hi, Anna! Wow, I ship Clato too! Just don't tell them that. The stings were super painful, obviously, but the hallucinations were definitely the worst part. I "died" seeing things from my nightmares, and it's definitely one of the worst things I've ever experienced. Also, I'm actually not a fan of the bow and arrow! We heard from an anonymous tip that Katniss was good with a bow, so we tried to steal it before she could get her hands on it._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Glimmer and I aren't dating or anything. We didn't know each other much before the Games, not like Cato and Clove did, so we're just friends. Don't get me wrong though, Glimmer's totally hot. Um, anyway, who was Rue again? The little girl from 11? Yeah, I guess I feel bad now. At the time I didn't, because that was when I supported the Games and knew that if I was going to win, I would have to kill other children. I was also fired up from our supplies getting destroyed, so I think that clouded my judgment a bit. My mind kind of went blank when Katniss shot me. I don't know, I was kind of just numb all over, and then I woke up here in Precinct 74._

 _-Marvel_

 _When I was trying to kill Katniss, all I could really think about was how much I hated her in that moment. What was supposed to be a sort-of quick kill got dragged out, because I let myself get carried away. I wanted to just slit her throat and be done, but then I guess my anger caught up to me. I was scared when Thresh got to me, which is something that's hard to admit when you're raised as a Career. But like Marvel, my mind kind of went blank. I didn't know what else to do, other than call for help. Also, Cato and I_ definitely _aren't dating. Why would you even ask?_

 _-Clove_

 _Yeah, we aren't together. Weird question. Anyway, I didn't feel too bad about killing anyone. A lot of those kids had it coming, in a way. But again, it's what we were trained to do. We were kind of brainwashed by the Capitol into thinking that it was the right thing to do, when in reality it wasn't. In the finale, I guess I had kind of accepted defeat. I realized that if I won the Games, I wouldn't really have anyone_ — _er,_ anything— _to live for. Looking back now on how corrupt the Capitol is, I think we all got off easy. Hey, and thanks for the compliment. You're not so bad yourself._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Oh yes. Also have another question.

To them all- I sponsored you guys in the games! I was the one who gave you the tent and the bow and arrow for glimmer, Spears for marvel, knives for Clove, and sword for Cato.

I also send them food with my fanmail if allowed.  
I send Cato and Clove D2 bread and marvel and glimmer D1 Bread. And also each a cinnamon roll and a bowl of chicken dumpling soup and a pack of crackers each.

 _Oh, that was you? Thank you so much, love! You really helped us out :)_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Yeah, the bread was especially amazing. It was a nice piece of home that helped us push through._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ This is so cool!

I have a question for Cato and Clove: do you love each other?  
For Marvel: Why did you kill a 12 year old? *accusing glare*

 _Why does everyone think Clove and I are in love?_

 _-Cato_

 _I'm sorry! God, I'm gonna get this a lot, aren't I? I feel bad now, especially seeing her walk around the precinct with those big, brown eyes. Ugh, I feel like I killed a puppy. Thresh still gives me death glares if I come too close. Dude's scary._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Smiley:_

Cato: What's your favorite song?  
Clove: Who is your favorite Harry Potter character?  
Marvel: Do you like Glimmer (mwahhaha)  
Glimmer: What is your go-to dance move?  
Enjoy!

 _My favorite song? That's a tough one. We were introduced to some super old music in Precinct 74, like from before the Dark Days. I think my favorite artist from back then has to be Guns n' Roses, or maybe other groups like that. What's the genre called, rock?_

 _-Cato_

 _It's so funny you asked! I actually just finished reading that series a few days ago. My favorite character is probably Ginny, because she's so fiery and independent, as well as tough. I didn't like her much at first, but she definitely grew on me by the last book. I liked Sirius a lot, too._

 _-Clove_

 _Uh, yeah, I like Glimmer. She's really cool._

 _-Marvel_

 _My go-to dance move? Well, I trained in ballet back in District 1; it helped a lot with my training. My favorite move was the_ grand jeté, _as simple as it is. I just feel like I'm flying whenever I perform it!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfeyo:_ Interesting! Um, ok.

For Cato: what were your exact feelings when Clove was dying?

For Cato and Clove: What if you two were the ones left instead of Peeta and Katniss, and then the rule change about two victors is revoked, would you have killed each other like you originally intended?

 _I was feeling a lot when she died, if I'm being honest. Guilt, horror, fear, sadness. It was weird, because I had never really felt those things before. I don't know, it was strange. I guess spending so much time with a person can really affect you, or something. If we were in Katniss and Peeta's place, I don't think Clove and I would be able to kill each other. Not after everything we would have been through._

 _-Cato_

 _Yeah, I agree with Cato about the rule change thing. I think we both changed our minds about killing each other once that first rule change was announced._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _anonymous:_ okay idk how this works but i'm gonna guess.

so um hi everyone! question for all of you i guess, what was your least favorite part of the games?

 _Well, I think we all hated the dying part._

 _-Marvel_

 _He's just being a smartass. I_ did _hate the tracker jackers, but the hardest part for me was being away from my family._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Letting Clove die._

 _-Cato_

 _Missing Katniss at the bloodbath. Imagine how differently things would have gone if I had let that other boy kill her, or if she hadn't blocked my knife._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ cato please marry clove lol.

no srsly how you guys feel seeing each other in the afterlife? (marvel & glimmer clato?) also r u careers tributes consider urselves friends now that youre not in the games anymore?

 _Marry Clove? Aren't we kind of young for that?_

 _-Cato_

 _I was super relieved when everybody came back! It was lonely being the first of the alliance to arrive at the precinct, especially because all of the other tributes hated me._

 _-Glimmer_

 _We're definitely friends now. We were as close to friends as we could get in the arena, but now that we know we won't have to kill each other, we can really just, well,_ be _friends._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 **Ha, this took longer than I meant for it to. I didn't realize I had my settings set to moderate reviews, so I didn't even see any of these until today! Turned that setting off real quick, ha.**

 **Anyway, thanks to everyone who asked! I'm glad people seem interested in this! Keep the questions coming :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obligatory story-part so my update actually gets posted:**

"I never knew so many people were interested in us," says Glimmer, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she reads the messages. "They ask some good questions."

"Some personal questions," Clove says under her breath.

Cato shrugs. "Well, it seems to be going well, anyway. Let's see what the next ones say."

Marvel opens the mailbox, and they all peer inside.

* * *

 _Guest:_ OMG IM SO GLAD YOU UPDATED *girly squeal* Ok... that was unlike me...

Anyways, I have one more question for Clove: Do you have a favorite knife? And one for Glimmer: Is there a weapon that you're good at?

 _I did, yes. It was the first knife I ever received, a gift from my mother. It got super worn out from all the training, and it didn't have the best accuracy, but it meant a lot to me and I loved it regardless._

 _-Clove_

 _I'm good at a a handful! I'm not the best at throwing knives, at least not like Clove is, but I can spar with them really well. As a general statement, I'm much better at close-quarter weapons! There_ is _a reason my training score was an 8._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Question for clove

Do you like the song fighter

 _There are a lot of songs by that name! Some of them I like more than others._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ More questions:

1\. For you all- have any of you guys made friends in Precinct 74?  
2\. For you all- What types of things have you been introduced to from the dark days?  
3\. For you all- Do you guys still hate Katniss and Peeta?

 _The term "friends" is kind of a loose one. I think a lot of people are still afraid of us, as well as angry. We try to get along with everybody, but it's still pretty tense. For me personally, I dislike Katniss more than I do Peeta. It just seems like she got everything she wanted without even working for it as hard as the rest of us._

 _-Clove_

 _Everything! We have all sorts of records about old music, television shows, movies, books, technology. It's super interesting! Also, I don't hate Katniss and Peeta at all anymore. I think they were kind of cute together, and whatever they're up to now isn't any of my business, anyway._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I've actually made pretty good friends with the tributes who aren't as afraid of us, so mostly the older ones. The girl from 5 is actually really nice, just kind of quiet. A little weird too, but whatever._

 _-Marvel_

 _I still don't like Katniss and Peeta, probably never will. Like Clove said, they got everything that we were robbed of. Then again, like I said earlier, I don't think I would have known what to do with myself if I had been the one to win, so it's probably for the best that they did. Let them deal with all of the Capitol crap._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _guest:_ Don't lie cato you know you love Clove xD

 _That isn't even a question._

 _-Cato_

 _He always avoids, but never denies._

 _-Marvel_

 _Marvel, I will literally end you._

 _-Cato_

* * *

Guest: Question for all of them

What do you think of ships like catoniss clato glato glarvel clarvel and clovniss (some of these dont even make sense in my opinion)

 _I'm getting a headache just reading all of those._

 _-Marvel_

 _Catoniss, no way. Clato, perfect. Glato, weird. Glarvel, unlikely. Clarvel, friends only. Clovniss, also no way._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Oh, I totally think Katniss and Cato would be cute together._

 _-Clove_

 _She's kidding. I think. I hope._

 _-Cato_

* * *

Smiley: Great job! So glad you like Ginny, Clove!

More questions!  
Marvel- Do you ever hate your name? It is very unique, but I could see you having doubts.  
Glimmer- Did you have any friends back in 1?  
Cato- What is your favorite word?  
Clove- How do you deal with people calling you weak because your a girl (by the way you we so cool I want to be your best friend)

 _I think my name's pretty common, at least in District 1. Also, I found out that Marvel was also a company before the Dark Days. They created these picture books called comics, and characters called superheroes. So cool!_

 _-Marvel_

 _I had a lot of friends back in District 1! My best friends were two girls named Blaze and Ruby—I miss them a lot._

 _-Glimmer_

 _My favorite word? Do people even have those?_

 _-Cato_

 _A well-aimed punch to the face._

 _p.s. Thank you! Let's be friends._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _MissClato:_ Ahh I love you guys!

Question for Marvel: Has thresh tried to beat you up?  
Question for Glimmer: Do you hate it when people just see you as a "pretty face"?  
Question for Clove: What was your life like in district 2?  
Question for Cato: Are you actually a womanizer?

 _Well he hasn't tried it yet, but I'm honestly just waiting for the inevitable. Like, if looks could kill, I'd be dead all over again. Send help._

 _-Marvel_

 _Kind of, yeah. I like to think I'm a confident person, but I'm good at other things besides looking pretty, you know? Also, love you too!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _It was interesting, I guess. Only child, grew up by the quarries. Mom got sick and died because we couldn't afford the healthcare. My dad wanted me in the Games so that we could have a better life. He always wanted a son. He was nice enough to me, I guess, but he definitely had his issues. I spent most of my time training, because I didn't really like being at home._

 _-Clove_

 _Not really. Like Clove, I spent most of my time focusing on my training and didn't have time for anything like that. Most of the girls back home didn't really catch my eye, anyway._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Cato and Clove - if you guys could do the feast all over again, what would you do differently?

 _I wouldn't have let Clove go in by herself. I went against my better judgment when I did. If she still ended up going alone, I would have just hidden somewhere closer to the Cornucopia._

 _-Cato_

 _I wouldn't have focused so much on giving the audience a "show." Just a quick stab or slash, and that would be the end of it._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Hello! questions for Glimmer and Cato!

Glimmer, do you think Marvel is cute?  
Cato, what do you miss most about district two?

 _Aw, yes, Marvel is the cutest!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I don't really know. I could say my family, because they're not bad, but I think training had to have been my favorite thing about home. I got to see the people I like every day, and it was nice to have an organized routine and a solid workout schedule. I'm just one of those people who likes a lot of order, for the most part. But yeah, I'd definitely say I miss training the most. Family's a close second._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _MaddieTheAwesomeUnicorn17:_ Can you guys visit the other Precincts?

Marvel, I feel like if you try to apologize to Rue, Thresh will stop being so mean.  
Glimmer, Do you have a favorite Harry Potter book?  
Clove, what is your favorite song?  
The careers (including the two from four)  
What was the academy like?

 _No, we can't leave. We don't know where the exits are, or if there even are any. Kind of terrifying, if you think about it. Anyway, I can't pick a favorite song. I haven't really found a specific genre that I like more than others. Any suggestions?_

 _-Clove_

 _Believe me, I know! But how do you apologize to someone for_ killing _them? "Oh, hey, sorry I killed you. I was totally joking! Friends?"_

 _-Marvel_

 _Marvel's just scared. He'll come around. But I actually haven't read Harry Potter_ _—_ _Clove's been trying to get me to read the series for a while now. I'll have to take her up on it! Regarding the Academy, I think it's different for each district. In 1, we're supposed to be trained in all areas of weaponry. It's good in a sense, but it doesn't really give us the chance to hone our skills with a single weapon, you know?_

 _-Glimmer_

 _In 2, we specialize in one to two weapons so that we can get as close to perfect as possible, before it's time to volunteer. We go through pretty intense exercises as well_ _—lots of running, lifting, the works. We don't know a lot about training in District 4, but from what it sounds like, they're a bit more laidback than 1 and 2._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ I'm so so happy to talk to y'all guys in the afterlife!

Cato and Clove - What do you think of each other as your District counterparts? And I know you said you guys aren't together, but do you know that so many people who like you dub you two as the 'REAL STAR-CROSSED LOVERS OF DISTRICT 2'? What can you say to that?

Glimmer - Did you honestly like Cato?  
Marvel - Did you feel even slightly jealous that Glimmer paid attention to another Districts male tribute rather than you?

 _I think Clove's amazing. She was really the only one back home who could match me, so she was definitely a good partner to have. We're different, but also similar in a way. No comment on the star-crossed lovers thing. It's... complicated?_

 _-Cato_

 _Cato was great. We actually didn't get along when we first met, but I think as we got older and more skilled, we learned to respect and trust each other mutually. A lot of people seem to want us to be together, which is kind of... interesting?_

 _-Clove_

 _As an ally, of course I liked him. My mentor wanted me to be a bit flirtatious with Cato because of his leadership position and because of the angle District 12 was using, but he definitely seemed much more interested in... well, somebody else. Practically oblivious to everything I was doing. But the simple answer is no, not in a romantic way._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Not at all. Again, Glimmer and I didn't know each other super well before the Games, so I wasn't very attached to her in any way. Plus, I knew it was strategic to begin with, and Cato didn't even seem to be falling for it. Also, happy to talk to you, too!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To everyone: did you have any regrets during the games or right before dying? I meant regarding the kind of life you guys lived, being forced to be part of the Capitol's games and all that. Do you wish things were different?

Also what's one good thing that ever happened to you in the Games?

 _I regret falling for the Capitol's illusions, for sure. Growing up in District 1, we were closest to the Capitol both physically and figuratively, so we always grew up believing in it. I wish I had been nicer to my little sister, too. She could be a real brat sometimes, but I still loved her with all of my heart. A good thing that happened to me during the Games... well, I got to meet Cato and Clove, and got closer with Marvel!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Same as Glimmer. My parents were always big Capitol loyalists, so I literally saw nothing wrong with the Games until I was taken out by Katniss. The first thing I actually felt when I woke up in Precinct 74 was guilt, which I guess is what I would have felt if I had lived any longer. I killed a 12-year-old, and countless other children, for what? Nothing, really. Anyway, a good thing that happened to me was probably that awakening. Now that I've seen how awful the Capitol is, I feel like a new person._

 _-Marvel_

 _I regret lots of things. I've never been an expressive person, not great with words, so I had a lot of things I wanted to say, but never got the chance to. That hurt a lot, the regret and the_ what-could-have-been _factor. I think a good thing that happened to me would have to be the rule change. At that point, I respected Clove so much that I had started to wonder if I'd actually be able to kill her. That could have been bad for both of our reputations, so that announcement was kind of a breath of fresh air._

 _-Cato_

 _I don't honestly have many regrets. In my eyes, the past is in the past and all we can focus on is moving forward. I did some things I'm not proud of, but I can take them as a learning experience, you know? Who I was is not who I am, and all that. A good thing that happened to me in the Games was a sponsorship I received from my father. It was the knife my mother gave me. I never ended up using it in the Games, but being able to keep it in my jacket gave me some extra strength._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ 1: Marvel's spear, Glimmer's bow and arrows, Clove's knives, and Cato's sword : who do you think will win if it's between you four?

2: Does any of you have any special person in your life?

 _Not me. We already know I'm a lousy shot. Also, nope! Nobody for me right now, and that's okay :)_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Probably Clove. She's just so tiny, flies right under the radar, you know? And personally, I don't think Cato would be able to kill her. Also, nobody special for me, either. There are some beauties around the precinct though, so I just may try my luck._

 _-Marvel_

 _Probably Cato or myself. It's not a knock on Glimmer or Marvel, it's just that we already survived the longest, and had more rigorous training in general. I_ _guess_ _there's nobody special in my life at the moment. Why do you ask? Did someone say something? Whatever it was, you probably shouldn't believe it._

 _-Clove_

 _Clove, definitely. For the winning thing, I mean. Obviously. But yeah, she's lethal, especially under pressure. As of right now I don't have anybody special in my life. Not really._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ For all of them: what is your favorite color?

 _Blue, for sure._

 _-Marvel_

 _Yellow and pink!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Maroon._

 _-Clove_

 _Dark green, but red's cool too._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 **Dang you guys, up to 21 questions! This is going better than I ever could have imagined, and I'm so happy about it!** **Who else thinks Cato and Clove need to figure things out?**

 **Anyway, I was thinking—I might do a little snippet every few chapters, just like a day in the life of a Career in Precinct 74. It could also provide material to base questions off of, which would definitely be helpful to everyone. So yeah, be on the lookout for something of that potential.**

 **Keep on asking questions, people, we love to hear from you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"More questions!" says Glimmer happily, grinning as she reaches for the mailbox.

"I swear, if one more person talks about an apology to Rue—"

"Marvel, everybody thinks you should do it," says Clove, rolling her eyes. "Even _I'm_ not afraid of Thresh, and he _literally_ killed me."

Cato shoots Clove a look, something between shock and horror. "Clove!"

"What?"

"Okay, guys, I'm opening it!" Glimmer interrupts. "Show time."

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Again, great questions and answers!

There's always much more layers under the pretty girl or handsome guy. And also, just because someone is small doesn't mean they aren't vicious.  
Questions:  
For you all- What would you think if the hunger games was turned into a book series?  
For you all- What would you think if the hunger games was cancelled?  
For you all- Did you apologize to anybody that yo killed? Did you get any apologies yourself? (Marvel, you should really apologize to Rue. She isn't even a teenager and she's dead. I bet you could pull it off and you and thresh could be good friends. I also think glimmer and rue would get along.)  
For you all- What's your favorite book or book series from the dark days? Movie?

P.S. I was rooting for a rule change so you could all win in the games. :( You Guys did so amazing and you were my favorite.

P.P.S. I still ship Clato.. You know you guys are perfect for each other.

 _If the Hunger Games were turned into a book series? How would somebody even do that? Anyway, I'm going to apologize to Rue, okay? I just... need to figure out how. Maybe I can bring Cato with me. He's the only one who even slightly intimidates Thresh. I'm not really a book person, but I did actually start reading those comic things I talked about last time. They're so cool! And they got made into movies, so I definitely love those, too._

 _-Marvel_

 _Cancelling the Hunger Games is a great idea. I don't think sacrificial violence is the right way to keep people in order. But during the Games, a rule change to let us all win would have been fantastic! Although, considering our mentalities back then, I'm not sure if we would have liked the idea as much as we do now. My favorite book is this romantic novel called_ The Sun is Also a Star. _It's beautiful! As for a movie, I really enjoyed_ The Breakfast Club. _I can definitely see us in some of the characters, which I think is why I love it so much!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I haven't apologized to anyone yet. I might start with the boy from 10; I felt a little guilty for killing somebody who was already at a disadvantage. Hunger Games as a book is a weird concept, but I'd still read. My favorite book series is_ Miss Peregrine, _and my favorite movie is_ 10 Things I Hate About You. _It's kind of a rom-com, but I loved the main character, Kat. And whoever played her love interest was a very,_ very _attractive man. Out of curiosity, what makes you say that Cato and I are perfect for each other? How could anyone get that idea?_

 _-Clove_

 _What even_ is _shipping? It's a weird term! Anyway, I think my favorite book from the past is_ 1984\. _Very short, but still thought-provoking. Movie,_ Fight Club.

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _MaddieTheAwesomeUnicorn17:_ No exits huh? That's the Capital for you.

Can you guys see what's going on in the districts and such?  
Marvel, if you could date anyone in the Precinct, who would it be?  
All-Do you guys celebrate christmas? Did you celebrate it in the districts?  
CatoClove both of your answers to the 'Do you have anyone special' question make it seem like you two have a crush on each other, Do you? Be honest please.  
Glimmer, you totally should read Harry Potter, it's great!

 _We have no idea what's going on outside of our precinct. I also have no idea what you're talking about with Clove and me._

 _-Cato_

 _If I could date anyone in the precinct? Honestly, I don't know. Like I said earlier, there are lots of very attractive people here. I'd like to get to know everybody a bit more before I make a claim like that._

 _-Marvel_

 _Christmas isn't really a thing in Panem. We've learned about it, but never practiced it. We do have certain holiday celebrations though, some of which are similar. I can't speak for outlying districts, but I know that in the districts closer to the Capitol it's much more common. Also, why would I have a crush on Cato?_

 _-Clove_

 _Maddie, they're the most stubborn people I know. Anyway, I actually did just start Harry Potter! I'm about halfway through the first book now, and I'm already loving it!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Smiley:_ Omg! Clove and I are friends! Best day ever!

Ok, more questions:  
Marvel- Do you plan to see any Marvel movies or read any comics?  
Glimmer- Did you like going to school back in your district? What was your favorite subject?  
Cato- What was your home life like?  
Clove- Have you read any other books while in Precinct 74? What were your favorites?

 _Yes, definitely! I just watched_ Avengers: Infinity War, _and I'm ruined, I tell you. RUINED. I need more!_

 _-Marvel_

 _School was okay. I was never top of the class or anything, but I did well. My favorite subject was definitely biology!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I lived with my mom and my older sister. My dad, too, but he was a peacekeeper in District 7, so we didn't get to see him much. My sister never trained for the Games or anything, but she and I always shared the interest in them. I'm just the one who acted on that interest. I feel like it's kind of obvious, what life was like for me. Nice mom, barely-there dad who still managed to push me too hard. I'm still grateful for all they've done for me, though._

 _-Cato_

 _I've read a bunch, yeah. I like series better than stand-alone books. The_ Miss Peregrine _series has always been a favorite of mine, and I recently read a book called_ Down a Dark Hall, _which I really enjoyed._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Marvel and Clove, what kind of relationship do you have? Are you two close? During the games Cato and Glimmer were always together so I assume you two got close too. I think you're cute being like older bro and younger sis!

 _Clove and I are bros! We did spend a lot of time together in the arena. She was always a bit on the serious side, so I kinda made it my mission to make her laugh as often as I could. She's actually got a great, fun personality underneath that tough-girl exterior. Little Clovey._

 _-Marvel_

 _Marvel is the annoying older brother I never had. Also, Clovey is_ not _a nickname that I appreciate._

 _-Clove_

 _She loves it._

 _-Marvel_

 _He's lying._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Cato where were you when Clove was being killed? Why didnt I see you run to her the cannon fired?

 _I really don't like talking about this. I don't know, I was in the clearing by the Cornucopia, keeping watch. But then the girl from 5 showed up. Clove and I had agreed to pick off as many tributes as we could during the feast, so I stupidly went after her. I ran deeper into the woods without realizing how far away I was. But I swear, I've never run faster in my life than I did when I heard her scream. I wanted to save her. Believe me, I did._

 _-Cato_

 _He made it to me before the cannon fired. I think my death would have hurt more if he hadn't been at my side._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Question for everyone:

1\. What's your greatest dream?  
2\. If there were no Hunger Games, what do you think your life would have been like? Who do you think you could have been?  
3\. Describe yourself in one word. Describe the other three in one word.

 _My greatest dream? It was always to win the Hunger Games. I never really had time for anything else. Kinda sucks, doesn't it? I think without the Games, I could have been... someone normal. Mundane. A blacksmith or a stonemason or even just a quarry worker. Maybe even a husband or a father. And I think I could have been happy that way. Anyway, that was kind of cheesy. To describe myself, I guess I'll just go with strong. Glimmer is cheerful, Marvel is stupid, and Clove is radiant._

 _-Cato_

 _Rude, Cato. Ugh. Okay, well, I guess my greatest dream is for everyone in the precinct to be friends. We all went through the same thing, and I think if people can just look past the whole killing-each-other thing, we could get along great! Without the Hunger Games, I'd probably end up like my parents_ — _rich, snobby, Capitol loyalists who get their money from exploiting people. Not good. I really think I dodged a bullet by getting shot in the arena._ _I would describe myself as dashingly handsome. Cato is RUDE, Glimmer is lively, and Clove is adorably deadly._

 _-Marvel_

 _Honestly, if I didn't go into the Games, I would have loved to be an interior designer! I've always been on the creative, artistic side, and it's something that always interested me, even from a young age. That was my dream as a little girl, and I think it's something I could have done if not for the Games. I would call myself bubbly. Clove is sharp, Cato is protective, and Marvel is a goof._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I never really let myself dream. At the Academy, at least in 2, your only commitment was to training and to the Games, and I took that seriously. I guess logically, without the Games I would have gone on to be a mason or something, or work at the quarries with my dad. If I had to describe myself, I would say... smart? Marvel is funny, but don't tell him I said that. Glimmer is compassionate. Cato is... dedicated. I guess._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ To Cato: What would have happened if Peeta never drew the bloody X on your hand to signal Katniss to shoot it.

To Glimmer: Are you upset a bit that The little boy from 4 scored the same as you? An 8.  
To Clove: Do you wish you just let the boy from 9 kill Katniss?  
To Marvel: Why do you like spears as your weapon?  
Also to Cato: Do you feel bad for killing a young 12 year old, the District 4 boy?  
To everyone: Were you shocked to see the boy from 8 having 3-1 odds? Tied with Cato in the highest odds?

 _I probably would have killed him, still. Snapped his neck. Then let Katniss shoot me. At that point, I didn't want to win. All I wanted was to show her what it felt like to lose something important to you, the pain of having to move on without it. And I don't feel bad about killing the kid from 4. He didn't have what it took, plain and simple. It was nothing personal, I just didn't want him slowing down the alliance. Also, I think we were shocked by 8's odds, but he didn't even survive the bloodbath so it doesn't really matter now, does it?_

 _-Cato_

 _Not really. I'm still not sure how he managed it, though._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Yes and no. I think if he had killed Katniss, things would have gone a lot differently. All four of us would have survived much longer, since she literally killed all of them except for me. But also, if Katniss had died in the bloodbath, chances are that one of us would have ended up winning, the rule change would never have been made, and we probably wouldn't have had the opportunity to become friends like we have in Precinct 74._

 _-Clove_

 _Spears are cool, man! They can be used as both long-range and short-range weapons, so unless you're going against someone with, say, a bow and arrows, chances are you'll be at the advantage._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfeyo:_ Hey me again!

To everyone, if you had known this would happen, would you have volunteered still?

What would you do if you had won the Hunger Games?

 _What do you mean by "this?" Like, Precinct 74, or just dying in general? Regardless, I probably still would have volunteered. Either I live and win the Games, or die and make three good friends. If I had won, I probably would have ditched my parents to live alone in the Victor's Village._

 _-Marvel_

 _Hello! I think we all would have volunteered still, for the same reason that Marvel just stated. If I won, I think I would have liked to design my own home in the Victor's Village. A nice little creative project, you know? Oh, and I would throw the_ best _parties._

 _-Glimmer_

 _If I won, I probably would have mentored, or gone back to the Academy to help train the younger kids. I don't think I'd be able to sit around and do nothing, so I'd just have to keep myself busy._

 _-Clove_

 _I agree with Clove. Training was such a huge part of our lives that I don't think either of us would have been able to give it up so easily._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Questions

Clove: Do you like the song Fighter by Christina Aguilera  
Clove: Would I get a knife to the throat if I told you that you like Cato but won't admit it?  
Cato: Are you completely, positively, 100% sure that you only like Clove as a friend?  
Glimmer: What is your favorite weapon?  
Marvel: Apologize to Rue. Right now. Or better yet, apologize to Thresh and Rue. Thresh definitely really cares about her, so if you apologize to both of them, Thresh would probably stop looking at you like he's planning to kill you a second time, and maybe you and Rue could be friends.

 _Oh, that's the one you meant? Yes, I love it! Also, I'm sharpening my knives as we speak._

 _-Clove_

 _Why are people so convinced that I like Clove? Haven't we gone over this like a million times?_

 _-Cato_

 _Close-ranged weapons are where I'm strongest. I liked training with dual knives back at the Academy, but mid-sized blades like the kukri were really fun to use as well!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I'm gonna do it, okay? I promise!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _shinsei22:_ Cato you don't like Clove, but you seem to care about her a lot and be very protective of her. Does that mean you're gonna scare the guys that want her?

For both Clove and Marvel, have you had any boy/girlfriends or suitors (for Clove) back home?

Glimmer what do you think of Marvel as a potential romantic partner? Think both of you will work out?

 _At the end of the day, Clove can do whatever she wants, including dating. I'm not her keeper. But I know that no guy will ever be good enough for her, and I'll make sure that they know it, too._

 _-Cato_

 _Suitors? Is that still a thing? Uh, but no. No suitors, no boyfriend. I went out with this one kid a few times, but he was boring. He seemed afraid to do much of anything, like something bad would happen to him if he tried. I don't know, it was weird._

 _-Clove_

 _I had a girlfriend for a little while back in 1. I think I was about 16 at the time? I don't know, it didn't last too long, and never got too serious._

 _-Marvel_

 _I've never really looked at Marvel that way, if I'm being honest. He's a great guy and an awesome person, and I think a friendship like the one we have is perfect enough as it is :)_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ What's up everyone? ;) Can you guys give one interesting trivia about yourselves that no one knows?

 _Oh, this is a good one! I won a District-wide spelling bee when I was thirteen. I'm a closet-dork._

 _-Marvel_

 _I wear reading glasses!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I had a dog back home named Judas. He's this mutt that my sister and I found on the streets when I was ten and she was fourteen. Mom kinda freaked out, but let us keep him anyway. He was one of my best friends._

 _-Cato_

 _I really like to cook._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _MissClato:_ Hi Glimmer and Marvel!

What are some cute clato moments you caught during the games?

 _So many. Where do I start? Seriously, I died on like, the third day and picked up on it. A lot of times he would make sure she was walking either beside or in front of him, probably so he could keep an eye on her. He never let her go off into the woods by herself, which kind of annoyed her. Oh my gosh, one time we were walking and she somehow lost her footing, and she started to fall but Cato grabbed her arm and_ literally _pulled her up so quickly that her feet left the ground._ _One night it got really cold, and before I fell asleep I saw Cato drape his jacket over Clove, because hers wasn't keeping her warm enough. He always tried to sleep near her. They really are just so sweet when it comes to each other!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Oh, Cato was kind of a dick when the tracker jackers fell. Glimmer and Mariana were screaming for help, and I stumbled and fell behind, and he just pushed Clove forward and didn't even look back. He took most of the stings, because he's so much larger than Clove, so he had the worst hallucinations out of the three of us. Woke up a lot later, too. Clove was so on-edge for those few days that I was afraid to even speak to her. She really seemed to think he was going to die. He also just listened to her, you know? Always trusted her judgment. I definitely felt like I was third-wheeling most of the time. Oh, and don't even get me started on the supplies. Cato literally_ freaked _when they were destroyed_. _If I walked up to him I would have been dead in a second, but Clove was completely unfazed. Even managed to calm him down. It was adorable, impressive, and terrifying all at once._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 **Shameless Heath-Ledger-was-so-hot plug from the author. Sorry, not sorry.**

 **Anyway. Happy new year! I'm literally having _so_ much fun with this. I think next chapter's going to be a snippet, perhaps a Marvel apology to Rue and Thresh? That's been in pretty high demand lately, and poor Marvel can't take it much longer.**

 **With that, you can still feel free to ask questions, even though they won't be answered until the day after tomorrow. That's gonna be a hefty chapter, but it's fun so I don't care :)**

 **p.s. To the Guest that left that very kind review, thank you! Definitely made me smily. And thank you for actually asking questions, too, because as cheesy as it sounds, I literally wouldn't be able to do any of this without you or the othera!**


	5. Snippet: An Apology

_**Cato**_

"Cato, please!"

"Marvel, I don't want to. You saw what happened last time Thresh and I met."

"That was a one-time thing! You just had to get all your vengeful anger out, but now it's gone! Right?"

Cato sighs, running a hand through his hair as he sits at his kitchen table. Marvel has been begging him for hours now to accompany him on his journey to the District 11 houses. He's dead-set on apologizing to Rue, but he's terrified of Thresh. In Marvel's defense, the boy from 11 really does get angry if he gets too close.

"On the bright side, if Thresh _does_ try to kill you, I don't think you can even die here," says Cato as Marvel continues to pace. "Like, it already happened to us once, so it can't happen again, right?" He's honestly still not sure how things work here in Precinct 74. But if it'll shut Marvel up, he might as well try it.

"Cato, dude, you don't even have to _say_ anything, okay? Just stand behind me with your arms crossed and that brooding scowl that you always—yeah, that one!"

Cato shakes his head with a sigh. "You're annoying, you know that?" he asks as he rises from his chair, stretching his arms and back.

"Wait, so is that a yes?" asks Marvel, his grey eyes lighting up. "You'll go with me?"

"I'll stand at the edge of the lawn. You'll go up to the door like a big boy, and you'll apologize to the twelve-year-old you murdered in cold blood."

"Oh, now you're just _trying_ to make me feel worse!"

* * *

 _ **Marvel**_

He hates this. He hates this, he hates this, he hates this.

For the fifth time, he wipes his palms on his jeans, trying to stop the sweat. Cato walks a few paces behind him as they make their way down the street, no doubt blocking his escape route. When he looks back at his friend, Cato just raises his eyebrows expectantly. He runs into a wall when he turns back around.

Wait. No, not a wall.

Thresh.

Oh, god.

"Oh, hey man!" says Marvel, trying not to sound nervous. "How's it going?"

"What are you doing here? And why'd you bring him?" demands Thresh. To emphasize the last part he juts his chin in Cato's direction. Cato glares back at him.

Marvel takes a deep breath. "Thresh, I am here to apologize," he says.

"Apologize?"

"Yes, to your district partner. Can I go see her?" He tries to step around Thresh, but the other boy blocks him.

"What if she doesn't want to see you?"

"Come on, man, I feel bad, okay?" Marvel admits. "Everyone's been on me to apologize, and I want to! She didn't deserve to die, none of us did. I'm also apologizing to you, too, for killing her. Although technically, you did _nothing_ to protect her in the arena. So really, you don't get a say in her life now."

Thresh's nostrils flare angrily. "Are you implying that it's my fault she died?"

"I'm just saying that you didn't do anything to prevent it."

Marvel knows he's got him, now. Play off the guilt. It's manipulative, but effective. He stores the strategy away in his mind, for the next time Cato tries to come for him.

Thresh stares at him for another moment, and Marvel thinks he just might punch him. But then he surprises him, sighing and stepping away, back onto his own lawn. His gaze is still angry when he speaks. "You get a few minutes. Any longer, and I'm coming in there myself."

Marvel raises his hand in surrender, rolling his eyes. "Alright, Papa Bear. I'll be out soon."

As he climbs the walkway to Rue's little house, he briefly wonders if it's smart to leave Cato and Thresh alone outside, but ultimately disregards the thought. They have their own issues to work out, but that's probably something for another time.

Taking deep breath after deep breath, he makes his way up the stairs and knocks on the door. _Knock, knock, knock-knock, knock._ It's only a few minutes before It's swinging open slowly, and a single large, brown eye peers up at him through the crack in the door. "Hi?" he says, trying to get a better glimpse at her. Is she scared?

Apparently not, because the door opens the rest of the way. Rue stands, holding it open, with a small smile on her face. "Hi, Marvel. You can come in."

He takes a glance back to see Thresh glaring at him and Cato glaring at Thresh. He snorts, and then follows Rue inside.

"You have a nice house," he says as he looks around. The walls are sky blue, one of them painted with trees and grass. Another looks like orchards. He wonders if it's supposed to remind her of home.

"Thanks. Thresh helped me paint it," she says. "I like how all of the houses are different, but I wanted mine to be extra special, for when I really start to miss home."

Guilt shoots through him at her words. He really robbed her of the chance to go back home, to feel the warmth of the sun, to see her family. God, he's a monster.

"I'm sorry," he blurts, wheeling to face her.

She's one of the smallest people he's ever met, but the way she's looking at him makes him think that she's wise beyond her years. "I know," is all she says, a slight smile tugging at her lips. As if she knows something he doesn't. "And it's okay. I never expected to win, anyway. I know how you were raised."

"I know, but it's not an excuse."

"It's enough. I don't hate you, Marvel. And Thresh will like that you finally apologized. I don't think he hates you, either."

Immediately, his shoulders relax. That statement is the best one he's heard all day. "Really?" he says, and she nods.

"Really."

He smiles.

* * *

 **Aha, just kidding. Have the snippet today! Questions will be answered tomorrow.**

 **Anyway, Marvel finally grew a pair and apologized! Hooray!**

 **Keep the questions rolling in, guys! Oh, and for the record, I am a Clato shipper. Even more than Glimmer is. Trust me.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wasn't so bad, right, Marvel?" smirks Clove as he and Cato make their way back down the street, meeting her and Glimmer by the mailbox.

"Not at all!" says Marvel cheerily.

"Kid finally manned up and faced his fears!" Cato adds, clapping Marvel on the shoulder.

"Yeah, at least one of us can," mutters Marvel. Cato narrows his eyes at him.

"Alright, alright, let's just do this!" says Glimmer. Clove reaches forward and opens the mailbox.

* * *

 _Guest:_ Question for all of them

Who was your best friend back home?

 _I had two, Blaze and Ruby!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _A kid named Luxe. We grew up next door to each other._

 _-Marvel_

 _I don't know, I was friends with a lot of people, but not really anyone more than others. I guess I could say Clove, because we spent a lot of time training together. I saw her a lot because of that._

 _-Cato_

 _Same answer as Cato._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _bumblebee:_ Hi everyone! I love you guys and I think your misunderstood.

What were your first impressions of eachother?

 _Well, I technically met Marvel a week or two before the Reaping. At first I thought he was kind of a goof who didn't take anything seriously, but he was able to change my mind. I thought Cato was very handsome and talented. Clove, I might have underestimated because of her size, but as soon as I saw her throw a knife I knew she was a contender! Also, love you, too!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I had heard about Glimmer before we even met, because she was pretty popular. I was afraid she'd be some kind of ditz at first. Cato scared me initially, and I thought he was one of those brute-types who thinks more with his muscles than anything else. And Clove was just... small. I thought for sure that she had been reaped, or something._

 _-Marvel_

 _Cato and I met through the Academy when we were young. I thought he was pretty arrogant and didn't like him at first. Glimmer seemed too nice when I first met her, so I didn't trust her much. Marvel just seemed like a moron who happened to be good with a spear._

 _-Clove_

 _I thought Clove was intriguing when I first met her, because she was just about the least-imposing person in the world, at least physically. She didn't like it when I commented on it. Glimmer seemed like the token "pretty face," and Marvel was just... well, Marvel._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Smiley:_ I love how the careers are having a conversation about love and loss and Marvel is just like "I like spears." You are adorable Marvel.

More questions!  
Marvel- Were you afraid of Katniss when she killed you? She was in such a rage that I imagine she would be terrifying.  
Everybody- What was your relationship with the other people in your alliance, the girl from 4 and boy from 3?  
Cato- Did you feel guilty when you snapped the 3 boy's neck?  
Glimmer- What is the most interesting District 1 name that you have ever come across at home?  
Clove- Do you celebrate birthdays in 2? What do you do?

 _Why, thank you. I've been told on multiple occasions that I am both handsome and cute. I'm a triple-threat! Anyway, I didn't really have time to be afraid of Katniss. It all happened so quickly that I really didn't register any emotions at all. The boys from 3 and 4 were okay. 4 didn't survive the bloodbath and 3 was terrified of us. Or maybe he was just terrified of Cato._

 _-Marvel_

 _No. I was angry because we lost all of our supplies and it was his fault. Somebody could have starved. I never liked him, anyway. Same with the kid from 4._

 _-Cato_

 _The most interesting name I've heard in District 1? I mean, I guess they're all kind of interesting, but I think Sheen was a particularly strange one. Just the word itself is weird to me._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think it depends on your situation, whether or not you celebrate your birthday. A lot of families from the wealthier part of the district will go all-out with cakes and music and even gifts. My birthday was never a big deal to me personally, so it was never celebrated much—most people don't even know when my birthday is. I always got a gift from some mystery person, though. I'd find something small in my training bag when it was time to leave, so that was always kind of nice._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ To Marvel. How scared are you of Thresh?

To Clove: How do you feel that Cato was helping you so much to get less stings?  
To Glimmer: How much do you ship Clato?  
To Cato: Do you kind of regret not trying to help Gimmer and Marina? Also, do you just feel like Clove's big brother instead of love interest?

To All: Why is Marina not allowed to answer anything lol

 _Pretty intimidated, if I'm being honest. But I feel better now that I've apologized. Still not gonna get on his bad side, though._ _Also, Mariana chose not to be a part of the questions. I don't think she likes us too much._

 _-Marvel_

 _I appreciate what he did, but it was kind of idiotic. He almost died! I could have handled a few extra stings. He didn't have to put himself in danger for me, and I yelled at him once he woke up._

 _-Clove_

 _Not really. I like them, but it was the Hunger Games. Survival of the fittest, and all that. There's only supposed to be one victor, so why would I have gone back and risked my life for them? No offense. Also, Clove is just… Clove. She's not somebody you can really label._

 _-Cato_

 _You. Have. No. Idea._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Cool chapter! So, got a few questions again.

1\. For all- Do you guys have like pets or anything there? It'd be cool if you could get them.  
2\. For all- Favorite food in the Capitol?  
3\. For Cato and Clove- What did you guys think of your stylist, prep team, escort, and mentors? What were their names?  
4\. Glimmer and Marvel- Your thoughts on stylist, prep team, escort and mentors? Names?  
5\. Have any of you guys traveled to other districts? You guys probably weren't able to see any since you're right by the capitol for the train ride.

:) Happy new year (if you guys know what it is)

 _Happy new year, Anna! And no, there are no animals here at the precinct. Pretty sad, right? My favorite food at the Capitol was their strawberry cheesecake, but their pomegranate ice cream was also to die for. My prep team was absolutely amazing; my head stylist was named Romeo, and his assistants were Gertrude, Penelope, and Polonius!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _My favorite Capitol food was by far the smoothies—they had every flavor and combination imaginable. I had like, five every day. My prep team was cool. The head stylist was a woman named Cordelia; she had this crazy yellow hair and stark white skin. Her assistants were Ophelia, Puck, and Lucia. Our mentors were Cashmere and Gloss, and our escort was a guy called Maximus._

 _-Marvel_

 _I really liked the lasagna in the Capitol. We had it one night for dinner, and it was my first time trying it. My prep team was decent. It consisted of Cassius, the head stylist, and his assistants Octavian, Serena, and Rosalind. Our mentors were Brutus and Enobaria. Our escort was named Varuca._

 _-Clove_

 _I liked the hot chocolate in the Capitol. It was super rich. I think I'm the only one who's traveled outside of my own district, since most people don't tend to leave home. I only went to District 7 with my dad, because he wanted to show me what it was like working as a peacekeeper. My prep team was good, but kind of annoying. Head stylist was Calpurnia, assistants were Bianca, Iago, and Francis. And for the record, I'm totally fine with the no-pets thing. I'm not much of a dog person anymore._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Aww good job Marvel *imagine me patting you in the back* see, that wasnt so hard was it? Rue is such a sweet and wise little girl, I knew for sure she doesn't hold a grudge on you.

And Cato haven't you already avenged Clove when you killed Thresh? Now in the afterlife you still haven't totally forgiven him.. arent you very protective of Clove? ;)

 _Thanks! I feel so much better now._

 _-Marvel_

 _I'm protective of the people I care about. I don't think it's a bad thing._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!

to all: is dying bad? do you like it there where you are right now?

to all: if you could go somewhere outside of panem, where would you want to go and with who?

 _Happy new year! I think dying kind of hurts for everybody, especially in the ways we did. And believe it or not, we actually have no idea what's going on in the outside world. It was part of that totalitarian ruling that President Snow partook in. He probably knew what was happening, but he withheld it from Panem. So I don't know where we would go outside of Panem. But we've learned about old cultures and places during our time in the precinct, so if they still exist I think I'd like to see Rome._

 _-Clove_

 _Like Clove said, we don't know exactly what's happening outside, so going off of wishful thinking, I'd love to see Paris! I'd take my sister, probably._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Rome for me, too. Apparently my name is Roman, so I think it would be cool to see the place._

 _-Cato_

 _I'd go all over the place, if I could. Just see everything. I'd go by myself, too. I think the experience would be better that way._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _shinsei22:_ I wish you all didn't die, all of you are AMAZING, really.

'Kay time to spill each other's secrets! Can you tell embarrassing stories of each other in the arena? I bet there are some. XD

 _Aw, thank you! You're amazing too! But we're okay now that we've died. I think we're in the best place we could possibly be :)_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Oh my GOD. Shinsei22, I love you. I have SO many stories. Glimmer screamed when a bird flew low past us. Cato attacked a tree because he got startled. Clove… I actually didn't catch her doing anything embarrassing. Well, unless you count staring at Cato's arms as embarrassing…_

 _-Marvel_

 _I did_ not _stare at Cato's arms! Marvel talks in his sleep. You would not believe the things he's spilled. Way more embarrassing than what he just accused me of._

 _-Clove_

 _Everything Marvel does is embarrassing. Also, Clove was definitely staring at my arms._

 _-Cato_

 _Not true!_

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _guest:_ yayy, Marvel apologized!

Marvel - do you think you and Thresh can be friends now?  
Glimmer - what's your go to hair style?  
Clove - have you spoken with Thresh since you came back?  
Cato - what do you look for in a girl?

 _Maybe. Hopefully. I think he'd be a cool guy, if he wasn't so broody all the time._

 _-Marvel_

 _Fishtail braid! Just like in the Games._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Not really. I think there's kind of a mutual, let's-not-talk-about-the-elephant-in-the-room kind of mentality between us. We just keep our distance. No hostility or anything, just a little bit of awkwardness._

 _-Clove_

 _I don't really have a specific type, or anything like that. I don't know, I like a challenge. Someone who keeps me on-edge. Otherwise I think I'd just get bored._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ yay for Marvel. Cato and Thresh should be friends imo, since you both understand the feeling of protecting someone

i've a question for you all - how do you spend your time now, besides answering our questions? do you play games?

 _We just kind of hang out. There's a lot of free time here, so we spend a lot of time with each other as well as searching through old records and learning about the past world, before the Dark Days. What kind of games did you mean?_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfyo:_ Cato, don't be hard on yourself, I don't think Clove blames you at all.

Marvel, that's really nice of you to apologize! You and Rue could be great friends too you know?

To everyone, what's your ideal type in a romantic partner?

And Cato, would you ever date Clove? (not gonna let this go, nope)

 _I still let her die when I was supposed to protect her. I let_ myself _down, too, so even if Clove doesn't blame me, I'll probably always blame myself regardless. Anyway, I already answered the "type" question. I don't know if I'd date Clove. Is dating even a thing here?_

 _-Cato_

 _I hope we can be friends! She's actually a very sweet and intelligent girl. I don't have too much of a type, maybe someone who laughs at my jokes but can still take me seriously when they need to._

 _-Marvel_

 _I'd like someone who doesn't just date me for my looks. I want someone real and a bit more on the complex side._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think it's attractive when a guy doesn't try to do everything for you, or treat you like you're fragile. I would definitely need somebody who respects me and recognizes that I'm my own person and therefore capable of managing things myself sometimes._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ Another to Marvel now: Are you happy you finally grew a pair? Are you happy Rue is not mad?

 _So happy!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ to cato - if not you, who did you think would become the winner in the 74th hunger games?

to clove - what did you think of foxface (the girl from five)? and her strategy in the games?  
to glimmer - was there someone in the arena that scared you or you thought was a big threat to you winning?  
to marvel - if you were someone else, would you bet on yourself?

 _If not me? I always thought it would be Clove._

 _-Cato_

 _I think she was definitely intelligent, but kind of a coward at the same time. That could just be my training talking—we were always taught to fight as opposed to just sitting around and waiting—but who knows?_

 _-Clove_

 _I thought all of my allies could have been threats, in all honesty. I mean, we were all super skilled and prepared, so we were each other's biggest competition, in a way. Thresh was pretty imposing, too, which is why we tried to recruit him._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Yeah, probably. First off, I was a Career, so we already had high betting odds to begin with. But I know that I was talented and had what it took to make if far, so yeah. I think I would have bet on myself._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Rue is so nice! I love the reconciliation between her and you Marvel! And let me just say I love you guys! Cato I never knew you could be so...caring over someone important to you. Clove I admire your independence and your strength and toughness as a girl. Glimmer I like that even though you're beautiful and rich (or as rich as those from Districts can be) you're not a snob and you seem very sweet. Marvel I feel like you're a genuinely good person, and you're such a goofball sometimes, I think it's cute! Honestly if everyone didn't have the life you had, I believe you guys would be even more amazing people! :)

I have questions for everybody too:

1\. What changed since you guys got into the arena? Did you change your views on the Capitol and the Hunger Games once you were already there killing each other?

2\. Have you forgiven Katniss and Peeta? You can watch them right? So did you root for them, and do you think they deserve to be this year's victors?

 _Just because I was a Career, it doesn't mean I don't care about anybody. I think a lot changed for me in the arena. My views on the Capitol, on the Games, on certain people. We all grew a lot during our time in the arena. Also, I don't think I'll ever really forgive Katniss and Peeta. I didn't need to watch them or anything, since I was the last to die, but I don't think they deserved the win. Their "romance" just seemed fake to me. Why were_ they _allowed to have that?_

 _-Cato_

 _Thank you! I admire you, too. I agree with Cato, a lot definitely changed over the course of the Games. I eventually started to dislike them, up until the rule change, which I think helped me kind of forgive the Capitol and the Gamemakers briefly. But then I died and showed up here and I definitely don't forgive them anymore. Same with Katniss and Peeta. I understand that they did what they needed to in order to survive, but out of the two, Katniss was the real fighter. If anything, she should have been the sole victor._

 _-Clove_

 _Yeah, I wasn't really in the Games long enough to have any epiphanies, so I didn't realize how wrong they were until after I died and saw how much everybody here loathed me. I let them turn me into some kind of monster, which just isn't who I am. I'm okay with Katniss and Peeta winning. I think they do care about each other in some way._

 _-Glimmer_

 _If I'm being honest, I think I always had a bit of a resentment for the Games. My parents forced it onto me so much that it's all I ever knew, and I eventually started getting sick of it all. I wanted to win and move away from them completely out of spite. So no, nothing changed much for me. I don't really care that Katniss and Peeta won. They were super gross and annoying, but we can't do anything to change what happened._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To all Careers: If the world ends tomorrow and you've only got today, who would you want to spend it with? How would you spend it? What would you say to that person?

 _Is this supposed to be a trick question? I see what you're doing. It won't work._

 _-Cato_

 _These three. They're the closest friends I've ever had. I'd just want to... hang out. Enjoy their company. Be happy for my last moments._

 _-Clove_

 _Same answer as Clove. But if we were allowed to spend it with people outside of the precinct, I'd see my family and friends again. Apologize to them for being cold sometimes, too dedicated to training. I still feel like I never appreciated them enough._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I'd spend it right here, with these people, and tell them I love 'em._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Cato why did you compare Katniss's pain if she lost Peeta to your own feeling of losing someone important? Do you have someone precious to you in the same way Peeta means to Katniss? ;)

 _Did I say someone? I meant something. Like, being there for Clove was important to me. And I lost that opportunity. So. Yeah._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ I have lots of fun talking with all of you :D

1\. what song best describes you or your life?  
2\. clove & glimmer -what's the most romantic thing done to you?  
3\. cato & marvel - what's the most romantic thing you did for a girl?  
4\. to everyone- did you ever think about having kids and starting a family?  
5\. did you consider the others your friends while in the arena?  
6\. is there a person who is the most important to you you're willing to protect and die for them?

 _I think the song_ Primadonna _described my life a lot before the Games. I heard it for the first time and couldn't believe how accurate it was! The most romantic thing anyone's done for me… well, back in District 1, a boy got me 12 roses for Valentine's Day. The awkward part is that he asked me out afterwards, and I had to reject him because one of my friends was into him. I think it would have been nice to have a family of my own. The person I would die for is my sister._

 _-Glimmer_

 _A song that describes my life? I really don't know. Nobody's really ever done anything romantic for me, because District 2 isn't exactly an emotional place. I guess having a family would be okay, but I'm not sure I want to do the whole "maternity" thing. I guess it would depend on who I end up with._

 _-Clove_

 _Does_ I'm Sexy and I Know It _count? Kidding. Kind of. I'm super romantic, by the way. I cooked a candle-lit dinner for my girlfriend back home, when we were dating. The curtains may or may not have caught fire, but it's the gesture that counts! I don't think there's anyone particularly important in my life who I would die for._

 _-Marvel_

 _I feel like you can't just pick one song to describe yourself or your life. A playlist is one thing, but a song leaves no room for freedom. Sometimes I wonder what it might be like if I had a family, if my life was more normal growing up. I think it would have been nice, with the right person. I don't think I've ever done anything inherently romantic, at least not that I know of. We didn't consider each other friends in the arena; just allies, since it wouldn't make sense to get attached. And I've already risked my life for Clove._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 **Who else liked Marvel's jab at Cato in the beginning?**

 **Another great round of questions, guys! Can't wait to see even more!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Everyone's getting impatient."

"I know."

"They need to face it already."

"I know."

"Why can't they just—"

"Shut up, they're coming!" hisses Glimmer, stomping on Marvel's foot to prevent him from continuing. He yelps, but complies.

"Hey, sorry we're late," says Clove as she and Cato approach the mailbox, where Glimmer and Marvel are already waiting. "Sleeping Beauty over here couldn't drag himself out of bed. Had to go wake him up myself."

Cato rolls his eyes, reaching for the mailbox. "Funny, Clove," he says as he pulls it open.

* * *

 _Guest:_ More questions!

For them all  
I know you can't visit other precincts, but if you could, which one would you visit?

For Cato  
Why do you keep trying to avoid Clove-related questions?

 _Why do you keep asking them?_

 _-Cato_

 _Precinct 62. That was the year Enobaria won, and I would totally ask everybody there about her._

 _-Clove_

 _Precinct 65 for me! Everyone can tell me about Finnick Odair._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Precinct 70. My friend's brother died that year, so I'd want to check up on him._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To all: Thoughts on Finnick Odair?

 _Super cool. Throws a trident, which is basically a spear, so we're practically weapon-soulmates._

 _-Marvel_

 _Ugh, dreamy! The idea of meeting him was literally part of my motivation for winning. I had a poster and everything when I was thirteen._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Very,_ very _attractive. Semi-respectable skill, bonus points for winning at age 14. Very attractive._

 _-Clove_

 _Overrated._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _S_ miley111: Haha, Marvel, "I'm sexy and I know it?" Great choice :)

More questions!  
Everyone- What was your impression of the girl from 8? Did you feel guilty about deciding to kill her?  
Marvel- Tell me about your girlfriend that you had (the one who made the candlelight dinner for.) What was her name and what was she like? Do you miss her?  
Glimmer- I know that there are a lot of dumb blonde stereotypes (I should know, I am one. We should start a club.) What do you think of the song Dumb Blonde by Dolly Parton?  
Cato- In the precinct, do people seem scared of you? Do you wish they weren't? Would you like to apologize to anyone?  
Clove- When you were about to kill Katniss, what was going through your head?

 _Why, thank you. My ex-girlfriend was named Saffron, and she was awesome. Super funny and smart, and totally gorgeous. We were actually great together, but my parents made me break up with her because she was from a less wealthy part of the district. We tried to stay friends, but I know she was hurt by everything and eventually we just drifted apart. I don't think I've spoken to her in a year._

 _-Marvel_

 _Yes, the Blondes Are Not Dumb Club! B.A.N.D.! Let's do it. I listened to that song as soon as you requested it, and I love it! I'm gonna go listen to more Dolly Parton now._

 _-Glimmer_

 _A lot of people seem to stay away form me, but I don't care too much. I have my friends and I'm happy where I am. I don't think there's anyone in particular that I'd apologize to. Regarding the girl from 8, she made a deadly mistake by lighting that fire, so really, she brought it upon herself. I don't think she left much of an impression on us, anyway._

 _-Cato_

 _Honestly, I don't even know. It was supposed to be a quick kill, but still dramatic and glorious, like I promised Cato. But then I had her, and she was all upset and I just hated her so much in that moment. So I let myself get lost in the insults and the taunting and, well, the rest is history._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _MaddieTheAwesomeUnicorn17:_ Cato, In the games, when Clove was dieing, you held her head in your lap and cried. Also, did you put those gifts in Clove's bag? If you could, would you date Clove? What is your favorite thing about Clove?

Can you come up with a playlist that describes your life?  
Clove- What is your favorite thing about Cato? What were your last thoughts before you woke up in the Precinct?  
Marvel- Good Job! Now go hang out with Rue. Do you think you can be friend with Thresh? Favorite thing about Glimmer?  
Glimmer- Favorite color? Favorite thing about Marvel?

 _I held her because I didn't want her to die alone, in any sense of the word. As for the gifts, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. None at all. And I've never specifically thought about dating Clove or anything. I feel like she'd punch me if I asked her out, anyway. That's actually what I like most about her_ — _that drive and fire and determination that she has. It's honestly amazing._

 _-Cato_

 _I like how honest and reliable Cato is. Back in District 2, if I was ever upset about something he'd just spar with me to let me get my anger out, and wouldn't say anything until I was ready to talk. And then I'd tell him what was wrong, and he'd give me advice. It was... nice. My last thought before I woke up was just a simple_ Goodbye, thank you, _to Cato and anyone else who cared enough about me. I had accepted my death at that point, and everything was kind of hazy from the injury itself, so I didn't feel any sadness or pain. Just relief._

 _-Clove_

 _Yeah, I will. And regarding Thresh, I hope so. I mean, we're pretty much here forever, so it would get pretty awkward if he never came around. My favorite thing about Glimmer is how happy she always is. Seriously, she can make the absolute best out of any terrible situation._

 _-Marvel_

 _I have two favorite colors, yellow and pink! My favorite things about Marvel are his happy-go-lucky attitude and his ability to cheer people up._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Love the answers!

1\. To all- did any of you have pets at home?  
2\. To all- So who did you all plan on having/ who did you want in your career alliance? Did you want to ally with only a select few before?  
3\. To all- Have any favorite board games in the precinct? Either from after dark days or before.  
4\. To all- What type of food do you have in the precinct?  
5\. To all- Have you had any interactions with anyone in the precinct? Anyone giving you the cold shoulder?

Have a great day. :)

 _I had a dog named Judas; my sister and I found him on the streets when we were younger. We have most types of food imaginable here; shipments come in every week. We're allowed to make requests for certain foods, too. I have no idea how they do it. I haven't really interacted with many people outside of these three, because everyone kind of avoids me. Apparently I'm still intimidating, or something._

 _-Cato_

 _No pets for me. My dad was allergic to pretty much every animal. Our alliance was pretty solidified from the start, as 1, 2, and 4 traditionally work together. We did want Thresh, though, because of his stature. Including Peeta and the kid from 3 were dumb decisions, in my opinion, but it doesn't matter now._

 _-Clove_

 _I had two cats and a goldfish! There's this one game here,_ Uno, _and it gets INTENSE. Seriously, Cato almost flipped a table one night because Marvel played a plus-four card, after I played a plus-two, and Clove played another plus-four. Ten extra cards for Cato!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I had a dog and a parakeet growing up. I interact more with other people at the precinct than any of the others, so most of them don't give me the cold shoulder or anything. Some of them are actually really cool._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Cato - yup that was a trick question alright. But it's okay 'cuz it definitely didn't backfire on ME at all XD

And you shouldn't dodge the questions directly or indirectly pertaining to Clove. THE WHOLE WORLD WANTS TO KNOW! lol

Guys I think it'd be cool if you play 'Truth or Dare' or something ;)

 _Wants to know what? Again, I don't know what you're talking about._

 _-Cato_

 _Ooh, we should! That would be so fun! And useful... ;)_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ This is such a good idea OMG I love it

Cato- When will you confess your feelings for Clove? They're so obvious and you shouldn't be scared, I think she likes you too.

Clove- Were you upset when Cato didn't make it to you in time at the cornucopia?

Marvel- If you could change one thing about your appearance what would it be?

Glimmer- Do you think Cato or Marvel is more attractive?

 _I'm a Career and I don't have feelings._

 _-Cato_

 _I mean, of course a part of me hoped he would make it, but I think deep down I knew that he was too far away and that I was the one who got myself into that mess. I wasn't disappointed in him at all._

 _-Clove_

 _My eyes. They're so grey and gross and boring. You know what would be cool? Purple eyes. It's unnatural, but cool! Damn, I totally could've done that if I had won!_

 _-Marvel_

 _I think they're both attractive for different reasons! Cato's definitely the strong, dreamboat-type, and Marvel's more of that cute, class clown that everybody just absolutely adores._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ cato - you seem a bit defensive when it comes to questions about clove :) and yes it was the hunger games, so it made sense for you not to help others survive. but why did it for clove, even before the rule change? why protect her so much?

clove - what do you think of cato's regard for you? does his overprotectiveness annoy you?  
glimmer - do you consider you and your sister's relationship to be the same as katniss's and her sister's? if your younger sister was reaped, would you have volunteered for her as well?  
marvel - that was so romantic of you to do that for your girlfriend! do you honestly have no one special in your life right now? someone you're at least attracted to?

 _I protected Clove because she was home for me. I had more of an attachment to her than to anybody else in there. Besides, if it was going to come down to me and one other person, I think she would have been the one to deserve that final spot._

 _-Cato_

 _I guess it's flattering, in a weird way. The overprotectiveness can be a bit much at times, but I know his heart's in the right place. I'll always call him out if it gets to be overkill._

 _-Clove_

 _Not quite. My sister and I didn't always get along the greatest, but I do love her. The thing with reapings in the Career districts is that there will always be a volunteer, without fail, so I wouldn't have to be worried about her going into the Games, anyway._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Thanks! I'm quite the Casanova, if I do say so myself. Ironically and tragically, there really is no one for me right now. Again, I'm just kind of taking a step back and getting accommodated with everything before I start thinking about romantic conquests._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Do you have any special talent? Can you sing or dance?

What are your hobbies and passion in life?

 _Oh, I_ love _to dance! I was trained in ballet back home. Also, Clove would never admit it, but she's actually a great singer!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _My special talent is looking amazing and being charming all the time._

 _-Marvel_

 _My biggest hobby is fitness. I'd go crazy without going for a run every morning, or hitting the weights. I need the routine._

 _-Cato_

 _I like to cook, and I'm not bad. I wouldn't consider it a passion, but it's a fun thing to do._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfyo:_ Marvel you're so funny, I wish you were my friend! Okay questions again!

To everyone: What are the differences between Districts 1 & 2 when it comes to how they approach training and volunteering, what they think of being Careers, and their views on the Capitol and Hunger Games?

 _Aren't we already friends? I'm pretty sure we're already friends._

 _-Marvel_

 _In 2, we're trained to specialize in one to two weapons. We also go through more rigorous workout circuits to build up speed, strength, and endurance, as well as survival courses. We usually start at age 10. Being a Career is practically the highest honor there is, and it's super competitive every year to determine who the designated volunteers will be. District 2 is extremely loyal to the Capitol and a large supporter of the Games. A lot of betting takes place there._

 _-Cato_

 _In 1, we train in all areas of weaponry, with conditioning exercises once a week. Like 2, being a Career is a huge deal, and the two volunteers are practically royalty until the Games. It's a huge bump in status for both you and your family, which is why so many kids are enrolled in the Academy, even without wanting to be there. District 1 is probably the most loyal to the Capitol and to the Games._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Really great answers!

To all- I know everyone seems happy now, but don't you resent the capitol since they kind of trapped you here and didn't let you go even in death?

to all - have you tried to reach out to anybody aside from Rue and Thresh? I think it's great that you four are good friends but wouldn't it be nice to expand, you know, get to know other tributes? I think they won't hate you if they understood you guys a bit more. Also are you willing to keep moving forward with the reconciliation thing with District 11 now that you've made one step already?

 _I guess it's kind of weird not being able to fully die, but I'm glad we're here. Apparently once we get to our precincts, we aren't even under Capitol control anymore. They just made some deal with somebody regarding that serum they use._

 _-Cato_

 _We still have to reach out to a few more people. I've apologized to the boy from 10, but there's still more left. I'm willing to reconcile with 11, since I never even knew the little one and since Thresh only killed me because he thought I killed her. I don't think he was after me specifically at any point, you know? I just shouldn't have lied._

 _-Clove_

 _I'm totally willing to keep moving forward with 11. My conversation with Rue was encouraging, and guess what! Thresh doesn't even flare at me anymore! He doesn't look at me much, anyway, but when he does it's not hateful at all!_

 _-Marvel_

 _I'd like to make amends with everybody._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _shinsei22:_ Aw I love you too Marvel 33

Cato - what endears Clove to you?

Clove - what is Cato's best asset (aside from his arms lol)

Marvel - would you ever date Glimmer? What's remarkable about her?

Glimmer - had Marvel asked you out in the past, would you have dated him? What's remarkable about him?

 _What endears Clove to me? I guess… I don't know, I just think she's pretty in general. I like her freckles. But it's always been the fire that she has that I've respected and appreciated. She just never backs down, no matter how difficult a challenge proves to be._

 _-Cato_

 _Cato's best asset? I don't know, probably his eyes? Very blue, and not even a common shade. I can't really describe them, but they're very nice._

 _-Clove_

 _I mean, I don't see Glimmer in that way, but I guess I could if we were to date. I just think her attitude's great, and she's surprisingly been through kind of a lot in her life, but came out of it smiling and positive. I respect that._

 _-Marvel_

 _I'm honestly not sure. I think he's adorable, but we didn't know each other too well back home, so it's hard to say. I think I'd give him a chance, though. Marvel's drive is remarkable. He acts all funny and silly, but he's actually very serious and dedicated when he needs to be._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Cato about the "world ending tomorrow" question, we don't get an actual answer from you, but we got the reaction we were hoping for, I guess. Your response says more than enough :D

 _I don't even know what to say anymore._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Questions for everybody:

1\. What is your happiest/proudest moment in life apart from being part of the Hunger Games?

2\. What's your greatest fear?

3\. What is it about the Hunger Games that captivated you? That made you want to enter it so badly and win despite the requirement of killing the rest of the tributes?

 _My happiest moment was probably just being accepted into the Academy. It was a huge deal to me, and I could barely contain my own excitement at the time. My greatest fear is letting someone down, but I'm also not too fond of dogs anymore. About the Games, it's just what we were raised to do. We were told that it was what we wanted, and we believed it._

 _-Cato_

 _My happiest moment? Maybe when I was promoted an age class at the Academy. I'm actually younger than these three by a year, so being able to move up because of my skills was a huge honor. My greatest fear is definitely failure, because my entire life I've felt like I needed to prove myself. Like Cato, we were so fixated on the Games because it was so normalized for us. Going into the Games was viewed as a prize, of sorts, that only the best of the best were worthy of._

 _-Clove_

 _My happiest moment was probably meeting Caesar Flickerman. He's always been one of my favorite celebrities, so I was totally star-struck. He's even more amazing in person than he seems on TV! My greatest fear is definitely not being good enough, because I've always had to uphold that "perfect" image. It could be a lot sometimes, and I was always terrified of letting it slip. I wanted to go into the Games to make my family proud, because how imagine how perfect I would be to them, then. It was messed up, but it's how I thought._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Ha, boarding that train to the Capitol was probably my happiest moment, because I knew it was taking me away from my rotten parents, either forever or until I won and avoided them for the rest of my life. My biggest fear is becoming like them—snobby, selfish, generally evil. They aren't good people. Not abusive or anything, just… bad morals. That was my biggest motivation for entering the Games._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Glimmer and Marvel, what do you think of Cato and Clove's relationship? If you could put a label on it, what would it be?

 _They kill me, they really do. Like, please, can they make it any more obvious that they care about each other? I get that they're from District 2 and aren't supposed to show emotions, but come on. They're making it worse by pretending. I guess if I had to label it, I'd say it's complicated without needing to be._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Yeah, they're kind of annoying sometimes because all they do is dance around the idea of each other and a relationship in general. I don't know if they understand the fact that they aren't in District 2 anymore. I'd also label it as complicated, but so, so simple._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To Glimmer - Can you tell us about your sister? What kind of relationship did you have with her? What are some of your fond memories of/with her?

 _Well, my sister's fifteenth birthday actually happened during the Games, so that's how old she is. Her name is Gleam, and I've been told she looks exactly like me, only with grey eyes instead of green. We had a pretty typical sister relationship I think—we fought over clothes, space, plans, just petty stuff. At the end of the day we got along though, no matter how much we got on each other's nerves. I think my favorite memory with her is this one time we went to the mall, this huge center in the district. We got along perfectly all day, gorged ourselves on ice cream, splurged on clothes, and really just bonded._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To Clove, what was your reaction when the announcement for two victors was given? How about when it was revoked when there were only Katniss and Peeta left? Have you thought about what if it were you and Cato left?

To Cato, you've always wanted to win the Hunger Games, but how did you feel standing there on the stage at Reaping Day, with Clove as the female tribute? Did you have any second thoughts, or were you still as determined to become the victor then? When and why did you change your mind? Also, when you protected her in the arena, did it occur to you that you were still in the Games and you might have to kill her anyway later on?

 _I was excited. I feel like, for some reason, Cato and I got even closer over the course of our time in the arena, which was so backwards. But I was relieved when it happened. We had separated a few hours earlier since we were the only ones of our alliance left, but all I knew was that I had to find him. I'm not surprised that the Gamemakers later revoked the rule on Katniss and Peeta, but at least they outsmarted it. I can only hope that Cato and I would have done the same._

 _-Clove_

 _We knew we would be the volunteers, so I was prepared, to an extent. It became very real to me once she was standing up there beside me, though, that only one of us would come out alive. That was stressful, but I knew I couldn't disappoint my district or the Academy, and I'm sure Clove felt the same. I think I truly became reluctant to kill her once the tracker jacked incident was over. When we were running, everything was chaotic and terrifying, and it was the first time either of us had actually nearly died. I didn't like the idea of Clove not living, so I decided then and there that I would try to help her get as far as I could._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To Marvel, have you thought about the people you've left behind after you woke up here in Precinct 74? What do you think your family's reaction was when you died? Your ex-girlfriend's?

 _I've thought about them, but I don't care too much. I miss my friends more than anyone else. My parents were probably super disappointed, but it's hard to guess how Saffron might have felt. I haven't seen her in so long that I feel like I'd just be a stranger to her._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Clove & Glimmer - have you watched any Disney movies? If yes, did you like them? Also, when you were little were you the type who dreamed of finding a prince charming one day?

Marvel - who's your favorite superhero? if you could be one, what kind of superpowers would you have?

And Cato - in a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate Thresh?

 _Oh my gosh, yes! I love Disney movies, they're so cute. I think my favorite was Cinderella, but I also loved Tangled and Moana. I definitely daydreamed about a prince charming when I was little!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I've watched a few with Glimmer. Nothing special. Some are kind of annoying. The ones I didn't mind as much were Brave, Moana, and Mulan. I wasn't much of a daydreamer when I was younger, especially not of some kind of prince charming coming in and sweeping me off my feet._

 _-Clove_

 _Favorite superhero. Spider-Man. He's super funny and just real, by superhero standards anyway. If I could have any superpower, I think I'd want mind-reading. Maybe flight. Super speed? Accelerated healing? I don't know, there are just so many options!_

 _-Marvel_

 _I don't hate Thresh. I just don't trust him._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ For Cato and Clove:

I'm really curious about your lives before the Reaping! Can you tell us in detail about your training life and the Academy? Like what were your thoughts when you first met? How did you two come to train together? Do you often spar? Who wins the most?

 _If you were training at the Academy, there were certain days of the week where you could leave before last period for an extra hour of training, which typically lasts about three hours a day after school. When I first met Clove I was 11, and I thought she was intriguing. She was so small, not very intimidating to look at, but she had been moved up to my age class so I knew she must have been good. I made the mistake of poking fun at her size, and she kind of hated me for a solid two years after that._

 _-Cato_

 _Once I got over that hatred and figured out that Cato was more than just some arrogant meathead, I started to become less cold toward him. Eventually he asked if I wanted to be his training partner, something about me being the only one good enough to keep up with him, and the rest is history. We spar a lot, and usually the result can go either way. He's a lot larger and stronger, but I'm a lot quicker and have more endurance, so those definitely factor into who wins. If he gets the upper hand and manages to pin me, it's game over. But if I can get him tired enough he'll start to get sloppy, and I'll be able to win._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ For Marvel and Glimmer:

What's a typical day back in One? Like going to school, hanging out with your friends, preferred hangout places..?

 _For me it was pretty average. I'd go to school in the morning, go immediately to training afterwards for about two hours, and then if I had time would hang out with friends, either from school or from the Academy. I mentioned it earlier, but District 1 has this huge shopping mall that everybody loved to go to, so that was always kind of the place to be._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Same as Glimmer, honestly. Except my parents were more strict, so I had to come home after training every day and have tea with them, and then I would possibly be allowed to hang out with my friends. We'd either go to that mall or just walk around the district with no real goal._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _GBblahblahblah:_ To everyone:

.What previous Victors inspire you, have any of you got any favourite past Victors?

. We know you got to see thing shalleming in the games, so do you get to see things happening in the districts now? If so what are you're thougjts on the brewing rebellion?

To Clove (because I'm in love oth your Clato): you said you love cooking so if you had to plan a dinner date with someone from precinct 74, what would you cook and who would it be with?

 _Wait, there's a rebellion?_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think I'm inspired by Finnick from District 4 and Lyme from 2. Finnick because he's totally badass, and Lyme because she was so strategic. I didn't approach the Games that way, but I really respect that type of play._

 _-Marvel_

 _Brutus inspires me, I think that's pretty obvious. He's strong and powerful, and proved that you don't always need a thought-out strategy to come out on top._

 _-Cato_

 _I'd make a stir-fry, because it's one of my favorite things to cook. Also, could it be a date all three of the others? A friend date?I think that's a great answer._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To all- how did you celebrate new year? was it fun, this being your first holiday together? any new year's resolution?

Marvel good one, I think you hit a bullseye with Cato! He does need to man up doesnt he? Also I have a feeling I know who you like Marvel :))))

 _We all hung out at my house! We had a ton of snacks and awesome music and just had a movie and game night. It was so awesome. My resolution is to stop being such a perfectionist._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I know. I'm always right. My new year's resolution is to save some intelligence for everyone else. Also, who the heck do you think I like?_

 _-Marvel_

 _I thought it was fun. Just kind of a laidback night. I think resolutions are kind of loaded, but if I had to make one I think it would be to have more patience with other people._

 _-Clove_

 _I don't need to man up._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Novi Rose:_ Ah I love this! Clove is literally my favorite hunger games character ever. Clato is my life. Glimmer and Marvel make me laugh my head off! Love you guys.

Ok I have a few questions for them (3 eachFor Glimmer  
1\. If you had to dye your hair like the people in the capital what color would it be?  
2\. When is your birthday?  
3\. Do you have a favorite place in district one?

For marvel  
you had known about the prescient in the games would you still of killed rue?  
2\. Who out of the careers scares you the most?  
3\. When is your birthday?

For Cato  
1\. (Love you dude) If you had a kid what would you name it?  
2\. Who calms you down the most when you're mad?  
3\. When is your birthday?

For clove  
you had a younger sister (12) that got reaped would you volunteer for her like katniss did for prim, or just let her go in the games?  
do you think of horror movies?  
is your birthday?

All.  
LOVE YOU ALL! What do you want the quarter quell to be?

 _Hi! Love you, too! If I could dye my hair any color, it would definitely be pink! My birthday is March 12th, and my favorite place in District 1 would be my grandparents' garden. It was this huge courtyard-type thing with bushes and flowers of every kind, and a fountain and statues and everything. It was so peaceful. I'm not sure what I'd want the Quarter Quell to be. Maybe Capitol citizens. Just kidding, I don't think that would happen. I'm really not sure._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Honestly, probably. It would have brought me peace of mind, knowing that even though I killed someone, I haven't fully taken their life. Cato probably scares me the most, I mean just look at him! But Clove should never be underestimated, especially when she's angry. My birthday is January 17th. I don't think I would want to see a Quell anymore, so I'd rather not answer this question._

 _-Marvel_

 _If I had a kid? I don't know. Something cool, like Alexander. When I'm angry, I guess it's Clove who can calm me down. She's always kind of understood me and known how to make me feel better. We help each other. My birthday is June 18th, and for a Quell I think it would be interesting to see something happen with Capitolites. Unlikely, but would be entertaining. See how they like it._

 _-Cato_

 _I probably would. If I was really that much older than her, I would have had more training. But like Glimmer said earlier, there will always be volunteers, so chances are my sister wouldn't have to worry about it anyway. I think horror movies are super interesting; I actually really like them! My birthday is November 17th._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 **Whew, I'm out of breath. My fingers are falling off. I love it!**

 **These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. You guys are asking so many questions, and awesome ones too! I really can't believe we're already up to 80 reviews.**

 **Regarding their birthdays: (Note that these are all totally my own headcanons!)**

 **Marvel is the oldest, already 18. His birthday is January 17th, so he'll be 19 soon.**

 **Glimmer is second oldest, also 18. Her birthday is March 12th.**

 **Cato is third oldest. He's also 18, but won't be 19 for a while.**

 **Clove is the youngest. She's only 17, but as stated, she was bumped up an age division at the Academy because she's a badass. She's over a year younger than all of them, her birthday being November 17th.**

 **So yeah. As usual, thanks to everybody who's been asking questions! You're all really grilling Cato, aren't you? I'm thinking we may need a snippet at some point…**


	8. Chapter 8

"I _love_ the weekend!"

"Marvel, every day is practically the same here. Weekends don't matter," Clove frowns.

"Let him live," Glimmer says with a giggle as she reaches to open the mailbox.

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ Here is an apology list for you guys!

But first:

Cato: Do you know it was Rue who stole your knife as a joke, and not Jason (district 6 male)  
Apology list:  
Cato: Jason, District 4 Male, District 8 Female? Or Glimmer did it idk. And Thresh, but I guess not.  
Clove: District 9 Male, (you already apologized to District 10 Male)  
Marvel: District 8 Male, District 7 Female, District 9 Female, (not Rue anymore :)  
Glimmer: District 10 Female, District 6 Female, District 5 Male, District 8 Female, because you held the sword.

Hope that helps you out. :)

 _It was? Well, gotta hand it to her, then—she's clever._

 _-Cato_

 _Thanks for the list :)_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Technically, didn't Peeta kill the girl from 8?_

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _MaddieTheAwesomeUnicorn17:_ OMG OMG OMG! Clove has the same birthday as me! I think you are amazing, but you should still admit your feelings.

Yes! as snippet would be wonderful!  
Cato, grow a pair, and admit your feelings like a real man.  
Glimmer, I absolutely adore you, you're cute, fun and always happy.  
Marvel, you are amazing. Keep being awesome.  
Questions.  
Glimmer, Now that you've read Harry Potter, what do you think of Luna Lovegood?  
The others, what are your favorite colors, and why?

 _There's nothing to admit. My favorite color's dark green, because it's just a comforting kind of color._

 _-Cato_

 _I adore you more! I also love Luna with all my heart. She's just the cutest!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Maddie, you are the most amazing of us all. And I like blue the best, because it's such a universal color. I don't know anybody who_ doesn't _like blue._

 _-Marvel_

 _Hey, birthday twins! Are we the same age and everything? My favorite color is maroon. I like wearing it, and it's just a satisfying color to me in general._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Questions!

Cato: We're asking Clove-related questions because you love her but won't admit it! Also, if you were still in Panem, and there was no afterlife, would you rather you or Clove die?

Clove: Have you ever had your name made fun of?

Marvel: What is your favorite Marvel movie?

Glimmer: There is no way you ship Clato more than I do. There's just no way.

 _I'd let myself die in a heartbeat. She's already died once because of me, and I don't ever want to feel like I did that day again. Does that answer all of your questions?_

 _-Cato_

 _Yes! I've gotten Clover, Clovey, all sorts of stuff. Fun fact, "clove" isn't just some dumb, ugly flower bud or some green little thing that's supposed to bring good luck. it can also be used as the past-tense form of "cleave," which is what you do with a knife. I'm not named after a plant. At least I don't think I am._

 _-Clove_

Deadpool! _One-hundred percent_ Deadpool _. He's one of my favorite characters in the first place._ Ant-Man _was really good, too._

 _-Marvel_

 _Between all of us, the amount of Clato-shipping is astronomical._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Novi Rose:_ Hey! Great answers everyone!

For Cato  
there was no rule change and you and clove were left in the games, would you have killed her?  
type of dog?  
or night?

For Glimmer  
the worst thing someone's ever said to you?  
did you respond?  
district besides one?

For clove  
are you so on edge all the time?  
you couldn't use weapons,what would your games strategy be?  
on cato's cooking?

All.  
Thoughts on Johnna and Annie?

 _I don't know. I want to say yes, because it's what I was supposed to believe in, but I don't know if I actually could have done it. I'm assuming you asked for my favorite type of dog, in which case my answer would be a mutt. Not the evil, Capitol kind, but the mixed-breed one. It's what my dog Judas is, so I've got a soft spot. Johanna was phenomenal in her Games. Annie probably shouldn't have stepped foot in the arena; her mental health clearly wasn't up to par with the Games. It's sad._

 _-Cato_

 _Somebody once called me a "two-faced, dumb blonde bimbo." I punched her so hard she was unconscious for hours, because none of that is true. Johanna was totally cool, and Annie makes me sad, the poor thing._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I guess I've always been jumpy and on-edge. You never know someone's true intentions, so you always have to be on-guard. Without a weapon, I think my strategy would be to just make some out of my surroundings. If not that, I'm sure my hand-to-hand skills are good enough to keep myself in the running. Cato actually isn't a terrible cook, either. He doesn't do it often, but when he does it's pretty good. Johanna's another one of my favorite victors—totally badass. I feel bad for Annie. I'm not surprised she was traumatized._

 _-Clove_

 _What, no questions for me? Kidding. But yeah, Johanna was totally cool, and I kinda dig the recent "insanity" thing. She's totally a loose cannon, and it's great! Annie suffered a lot from her Games, and I hope she has a lot of support, wherever she is._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _MissClato:_ Hi again!

Marvel, what do you think is your spirit animal?  
Clove, was it difficult moving up an age class at the academy? Were they mean to you?  
Glimmer, any advice for surviving high school?  
Cato, tell me about your sister!

 _Easy. Koala bear._

 _-Marvel_

 _It wasn't awful. I know everybody thought I was weak or something, but I changed their minds. A lot of the boys used to give me trouble. The girls just ignored me until I actually proved myself, and then they came around. I guess it wasn't bad, but it certainly wasn't easy._

 _-Clove_

 _It sounds cheesy, but be yourself! There's a lot of pressure to fit in, but it's not worth it. Not to sound rude, but literally nobody cares what you do or say or wear, because they're so worried about their own images._

 _-Glimmer_

 **(A/N: I mean that! I used to be afraid to stand out, but once I started dressing how I wanted to and making an effort to talk to people, my happiness, confidence, and even my popularity shot up. Just focus on making yourself happy, and everything will be fine!)**

 _My sister's name is Victoria. She's 24 right now, and works as a receptionist at the quarries for one of the companies. We were always super close growing up, and she really wanted me to win. I miss her a lot._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Smiley111:_ Yesss Glimmer lets start it! I highly recommend more Dolly.

Some more questions:  
Marvel- Are you familiar with live theater? I think you would be a great actor. What would your dream role be?  
Glimmer- Did you have a training partner at the academy? Were you close to anyone there?  
Clove- Were you nervous for your interview? What was it like for you?  
Cato- You said you don't have feelings. I think you do. What do you think?

 _I'm really not. I'm open-minded, though. Got any recommendations?_

 _-Marvel_

 _We don't have partners in District 1. I was close with the girls I mentioned earlier, Blaze and Ruby, as well as a few other kids._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Honestly, I was more excited than anything else. Enobaria told me that people weren't expecting much of me, so I was eager to prove them wrong. It was actually surprisingly easy! Caesar made us feel right at home._

 _-Clove_

 _I think you know what I meant._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Aloha! I wish Cato and Clove won together instead of Katniss and Peeta

What do you guys think love is?

 _Wow, that's… that's really deep. Um. I guess love is different for everybody. In my opinion it's sharing blankets, spending time together whether it be doing nothing at all or going on some adventure. It's trusting someone unconditionally, even when they drive you crazy._

 _-Marvel_

 _I think Marvel said it well. Love isn't just roses and chocolate and kissing; it's long nights and petty arguments and those little things that get under your skin, but you accept them anyway because you know that you've never been happier than you are when you're with them._

 _-Glimmer_

 _This is a tough question. I think love is wanting someone to be safe. It's caring about them even if they can be infuriating, because at the end of the day, you know that you can be, too. It's helping each other grow and become stronger, better people. It's pushing each other to be the absolute best you can be. I don't know._

 _-Clove_

 _Love? I guess… it's when you know that you'd die for them. When you've known them for so long and they've become a part of you, like a best friend but so much more. She makes you want to be better. And even though she's tough and strong and unshakable, you still feel like you should be there, just in case. It's putting someone before you, even if it goes against everything you've been taught before._

-Cato

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfyo:_ YES ANOTHER SNIPPET! TOTALLY! LIKE PLEASE. And another awesome round of response from everyone!

Clove - It's really nice of you to apologize to the boy from 10. And I think you're amazing for moving up the bracket in the Academy! Were you better than most kids older than you?

Cato - You said previously just because you're a Career doesn't mean you don't care for anybody, and now you're saying you don't have feelings? Which is it?

Marvel - Is it because of Finnick that spears had come to be your choice of weapon? Also, what do you think of Cato's contradictory answers?

Glimmer - I think you're such a sweet sister! It kind of makes me sad that you two can never see each other anymore. Is she the most important person in your life then? And yes! The Truth or Dare would definitely be useful... ;)

 _I wouldn't say I was better than most, but definitely some. It was good to finally have some kind of challenge, you know? I suddenly wasn't winning every contest or tournament or fight anymore, and while it was frustrating, it was what I needed in order to become as good as I am now._

 _-Clove_

 _I don't even know anymore. You guys are messing with my head._

 _-Cato_

 _No, that was just a coincidence. I always liked the spear to begin with, and that just made Finnick so much cooler in my eyes. I think Cato's answers are very_ telling _, if you know what I mean._

 _-Marvel_

 _Aw, thank you! And yes, she's definitely one of the more important people in my life. Also, I'll set our plan into motion very, very soon._

-Glimmer

* * *

 _Guest:_ How you doin' everyone!

Question to all:  
What did you do in your free time at the Capitol, during the night (or day if you had day off)?  
Did you hang out with the people from the alliance? Were you even allowed to do that, or just with your District partners?

 _Cato and I just... hung out. And then we stayed up late talking about life and death and everything in-between. It was surprising to us both, but refreshing nonetheless. We really only hung out with Glimmer and Marvel during training._

 _-Clove_

 _Marvel and I stayed up watching old re-reruns from past Games until we got tired. Like Clove said, we didn't see Cato and Clove much outside of training. None of us wanted to get too attached._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ More questions!

1\. What did you think of when you watched the Reaping from D12? Especially Katniss's?

2\. How did Peeta end up allying with you? What did you think of him? Did you gain even the slightest soft spot for him during your time together?

 _It was a bit concerning, especially for the mentors. They knew Katniss would be trouble, and they didn't think Peeta was anybody to overlook, either. He actually came to us, looking for an alliance. Clove and Marvel didn't trust him, but Cato thought he was the best bet for finding Katniss. I was pretty indifferent, and I have to admit, I did have a bit of a soft spot for him. I think he genuinely loves Katniss._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I thought he was generally annoying and pretty much useless. He was only with us for three days or so, anyway._

 _-Clove._

 _He was fine. Kind of boring and a bit of a coward, but he knew it was the Games. I think we were all pretty impressed when he killed that girl, definitely surprised._

 _-Marvel_

 _Weak and too love-struck to care about winning._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ A snippet would be great! Can't wait!

To everyone - can you describe Precinct 74 more? Do you have any special spot you'd like to go to or something?

 _It's like a little town, but with the elements of a city. We have everything you'd find in a regular district—stores, food, a park—and it's all really close together. Don't ask me how all of that works though, because I have no idea, myself. The clothing store is definitely my favorite place. New lines every month! There's only one in the precinct, since there's only 22 of us._

 _-Glimmer_

 _It's never warm, although it's never cold, either. It just... is. I don't know, it's strange. It'll rain and snow, and that'll be a little bit_ less _warm, but not much of a difference. My favorite place is the fitness center. They've got all sorts of equipment._

 _-Cato_

 _It always smells really pleasant. I don't even know exactly what it is, but it's nice. My favorite place is the downtown-area, with all the shops and storefronts. The people who work here are apparently Capitol people who have volunteered for employment in the precinct after they die themselves._

 _-Clove_

 _My favorite place is the food court. It's this huge, outdoor place with every type of food imaginable!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ So much Clato! I'm dying here!

Anyway can you tell us what your first kiss was like? How did it go and with who?

 _I was 12 when I had my first kiss. It was with this kid named Garnet, who was 14 at the time. We were literal children, so it wasn't anything hot or heavy or romantic. Just a little awkward._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Mine was Saffron. She initiated it and totally took me by surprise, but in the best way. It was awesome._

 _-Marvel_

 _Mine was actually that kid I mentioned earlier, the jumpy one I went out with a few times. We went out because of it actually; we had been playing a game with a few people and on a dare we had to kiss. He decided to ask me out later on, but we know how that went._

 _-Clove_

 _Just girl from the Academy, nothing special. I think she moved to a different district a year or so later._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To cato- if the rule change had never happened and you and clove were the only two left, even if you both were reluctant to kill each other, the capitol would of course have forced you to fight so they can have a sole victor; what do you think would have happened then? would you have gone for each other?

 _It's hard to say. I think, like you said, we'd be very reluctant to do anything. But I imagine that at least one of us would jump into action at some point, at least for some kind of show or until we could figure out a plan. Or who knows, maybe she would just kill me._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _shinsei22:_ The 'overrated' comment made me crack up! xD

Cato - Why aren't you fond of dogs anymore?

Clove - What type of horror movies do you prefer? Psycho-thriller or supernatural? Do you have a favorite?

Glimmer - Are you a hopeless romantic? Have you watched the movie 'If Only'? I think you'll love it!

Marvel - Have you wanted to become a performer? I think you'd have done well in the entertainment industry! If you could have been in one of those Marvel films that'd be super awesome!

 _Well, I was killed by dogs._

 _-Cato_

 _Psycho-thrillers for sure! Silence of the Lambs is probably my favorite ever._

 _-Clove_

 _Oh, yes, I would consider myself a hopeless romantic. I actually haven't seen that movie, though; I'll check it out! Thank you!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _It's never been like, a dream of mine or anything. But thanks for the compliment! I think it would have been so cool to play in those movies._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 **And, another one down** **!**

 **Ugh, I'm so tired. This is a much-needed weekend. I should be pretty free too, meaning lots of time to write, meaning bring on the questions!**

 **Happy Friday, everyone :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I think we've hit a hundred questions, you guys!" cheers Glimmer as they approach the mailbox.

"What? No way!" says Marvel, a smile lighting up his face as he bounces on his feet.

"Well, looks like we're about to find out," says Clove, barely able to contain her own smile as Cato pulls the mailbox open.

* * *

 _Guest:_ YES! I've been waiting ALL DAY for an update! This is what I look forward to every day!

Awwww, Cato your answer to the love question sounded a lot like how you've described Clove...

Also, I noticed a few days ago Clove said we wouldn't believe some of the embarrassing stuff Marvel's said in his sleep... Can you tell us some?

 _Aw, your excitement means so much to us! We love you!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Probably a coincidence._

 _-Cato_

 _Sorry, Clove can't come to the phone right now._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Amazing chapter!

Questions:  
1\. Book suggestions! Clove- You should read the divergent trilogy. Marvel- Harry Potter. Cato- Percy Jackson. Glimmer- The Unwanteds Series.  
2\. Favorite book character of any book and from which?  
3\. Who was your worst enemy in the games?

Have a great weekend everyone. :)

 _Hm, I'll check it out. My favorite book character is probably Emma from the_ Miss Peregrine _series. She's totally badass. I think my worst enemy had to have been Katniss, because everybody else was just competition._

 _-Clove_

 _Glimmer and Clove convinced me to start it already! And actually, I already have a favorite character and it's Neville. I'm only on the second book, but I have the feeling he's an undercover legend. I've got high hopes for that kid. I didn't have any specific enemies; I think collectively our biggest rival was Katniss._

 _-Marvel_

 _Oh, I've heard of that before. Greek gods, right? My favorite book character is Minho from_ The Maze Runner. _Clove made me read it and when I did, I thought he was really cool. Like Marvel and Clove said, our biggest enemy was definitely Katniss, but Thresh was up there, too, for several reasons._

 _-Cato_

 _Never heard of that! I'll read it ASAP. My favorite book character is actually Luna from_ Harry Potter. _She's so sweet! Enemy in the Games, yeah, was Katniss._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Oh yes a few more questions.

1\. Can you name some stores and places?  
2\. Glimmer, our birthdays are 10 days apart! :D I'll make sure to send a happy birthday message to you on your bday. Same with Clove, Cato, and Marvel. :D  
3\. Favorite food from the food court? P.S. Maybe I can send a special cheesecake recipe to them for amazing food.  
4\. Do you guys go to the food court for every meal?  
5\. How often do you see the other tributes? Some more than others?  
6\. Do they have pets you can adopt down there? If you do, I want to recommend a corgi puppy for Clove, a parakeet for Glimmer, a cute cat for Marvel, and a rabbit for Cato.

Bye!

 _OMG, really? We're practically twins! We don't have any brand-name stores or anything, since most brands would probably freak if they knew we existed. It's simply the clothing store, the supermarket, the movie theater, etc. No special names! My favorite thing from the food court is the California roll from the sushi restaurant! But girl, if you have a cheesecake recipe... please share._

 _-Glimmer_

 _We don't go to the food court for every meal, although Marvel nearly does. My favorite thing from the food court is the cafe. I'd never had coffee before we came here, but their cappuccinos are amazing. They also have the most delicious pastries._

 _-Clove_

 _We see a lot of tributes in passing, just kind of walking around the precinct, you know? We don't see anybody glaringly more often than we do others, not really. I don't have a favorite thing from the food court. I try to switch it up every time, so I get to visit every place before starting the cycle again._

 _-Marvel_

 _No pet shops here, but I think Glimmer and Marvel want to convince them to open one. I like the sandwich shop at the food court. Pretty simple, but lots of options._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ To Glimmer: Love you so much for shipping Clato. Now we must do truth or dare to make them kiss.

To Clove: What is your favorite type of knife?  
To Marvel and Cato: My friend for some reason asked me this, but she wanted to know if there was a class for getting kicked in the nuts... to make it not hurt as much for the arena. Please tell me this is not a class, and I may need to not be her friend anymore if she asked this, but whatever.  
To All: Have you apologized to anyone on my list?

 _Love you, too! We have to figure out the right way to play this..._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I actually have two favorite types of knives, throwing and boot. Really, they both have multiple uses, but they're both smaller and more stealthy, aerodynamic. They're easy to use and effective for a quick throw or kill._

 _-Clove_

 _Uh, no. I can speak for both 1 and 2 when I say we do not have a class like that._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _MaddieTheAwesomeUnicorn17:_ Yay! I got compliments from everyone! I love you guys.

Clove, you're a year older than me, I'm fourteen. Which house are you in Hogwarts?  
Cato, yes you do like her, now grow a pair, you can't avoid it forever, the sooner the more time you guys can spend together. The way you described love perfectly mirrored the way you act towards Clove.  
Glimmer, I'm so glad you love Luna! She is the best! Same question as Clove, which house are you in Hogwarts?  
Marvel- What is your favorite food?

 _I'm actually 17, but we're still not that far off! I think my Hogwarts house is Slytherin, because I've always been more on the ambitious and intelligent side._

 _-Clove_

 **(A/N: I know in the movies she's 15, but my headcanon is that all of the Careers are older!)**

 _You didn't hear me, but I sighed._

 _-Cato_

 _Yes, I adore Luna! She's my favorite! I think I'd be a Hufflepuff, because I consider myself to be loyal, and I love helping people and giving them advice!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _My favorite food? You're really trying to make me decide? I can't!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ 100 REVIEWS! (Or fanmail Questions and positive comments!)

Congrats Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, and Clove!

To all- What do you all think of your names?  
To all- Are your houses comfy? Did you decorate them?

Congrats!

 _Yes! Thank you! None of this would have been possible without all of you, and we love and appreciate you all! Regarding our names, I kind of like mine. I think it's kind of uncommon by District 1 standards, so it makes me different! I love my house here; we got total freedom for decoration, so I definitely took advantage of that._

 _-Glimmer_

 _My name's a confusing one, because nobody really knows exactly what I'm named after. Like Glmmer said, we got to decorate out own houses. I think they're each comfortable for all of us, because we've made them our own._

 _-Clove_

 _My name's cool! I love having a connection to Marvel Comics._

 _-Marvel_

 _I think my name's alright. We always learned that the ancient Romans were these disciplined warriors, and I think it's really cool to have a name that's connected to that._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ What is love... Career version 7.4

Marvel the simple and little things with deep meanings  
Glimmer the simple and little things with deep meanings  
Clove mutual giving and taking and learning  
Cato CLOVE

#TELLING #TOOOBVIOUS #CATOGROWAPAIR

Cato we're trying to help you straighten it out. You're the one who keeps messing with your head because you fight what your heart's been SCREAMING all this time for the love of all things Clato

 _So many hashtags..._

 _-Cato_

 _We're trying, Guest. Believe me, we're trying._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _shinsei22:_ Ahh I love your definitions of love? Cato just say that love is Clove for you!

I'm relieved to know it's because of the muttations that you're not fond of dogs anymore. They're from the Capitol and anything from the Capitol is bad. Judas surely misses you!

Glimmer yes do watch it! It's my favorite romantic movie! I think you should drag Cato along when you do, he might get something from it haha

Questions to all!

What impresses you? What's your pet peeve?

Can you swim? Do you enjoy it?

Five things that make you happy?

Happy Weekend!

 _I've always been impressed when people have the ability to stand up and push through adversity, no matter how difficult it can be. My pet peeve is when people think they need to lie about themselves just because they think it'll impress people. I can swim, but I don't do it too often. Five things that make me happy are winning, family, downtime, hanging out with these three losers, and being out of the Games._

 _-Cato_

 _Oh, I will. Anyway, I think it's impressive when people are multi-talented! My pet peeve is when people don't clean up after themselves. I actually love to swim! We have this lake on the far end of the precinct with a little beach and everything, and it's one of my favorite places! Five things that make me happy are shopping, talking to you guys, romance, dancing, and proving people wrong about me._

 _-Glimmer_

 _It impresses me when somebody can find the perfect balance between work and fun. It's harder than it seems. I do know how to swim, but like Cato, I don't do it a lot. Five things that make me happy are reading, cooking, running, competition, and learning new things._

 _-Clove_

 _I'm impressed by artists; that's such a crazy talent! My pet peeve is when people take things too seriously. I actually like swimming a lot. It's kind of therapeutic. Five things that make me happy are eating, making people laugh, making friends, annoying Cato, and comedy films._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Hi!

for glimmer what was your dream wedding like?  
for clove can you entertain the idea of love even though you're dead?  
marvel what kind of boyfriend are you? what are you willing to do for the one you love?  
and cato if you are given a chance to choose: a normal life away from panem (meaning no hunger games and mean capitol) but you and clove never meet, or the one you had before where you and clove both die but no afterlife, what would you choose?

 _My dream wedding would have been an outdoor thing with my family and my closest friends. I would wear the prettiest, ballgown-style dress, chiffon and lace. My sister would be a bridesmaid. Blaze, maid of honor. Ruby, also bridesmaid. Big layered cake, with alternating layers of strawberry for me and whatever my spouse would want. It would be magical. Dancing, music, games, food. Everything anybody could ever dream of._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think so. I mean, we're here forever, so why not?_

 _-Clove_

 _I'm definitely the easygoing type. I live for making people laugh and have a good time, so that's a big thing I focus on in a relationship. I'd just want them to be happy and not have to worry about anything, ever._

 _-Marvel_

 _I'd rather have a life where I've met Clove than one where I haven't, even if there isn't an afterlife._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ To all:

What do you guys do in your free time coz I know you have lots :D Gone on any sort of adventure yet?

 _Oh, we do lots! We'll go to the mall, hit up the food court, hang out at someone's house, visit the movie theater, adventure around the precinct. We're always doing something!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Cato, why don't you just admit you love Clove? Aren't you the one who said you regret not expressing yourself to people? You got this chance, and maybe you have forever now, but don't you already want to be happy together finally after everything you've been through You both deserve to be happy. And you definitely know what I'm talking about, unless you and the one talking about Clove so preciously are different persons~

 _I know._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfyo:_ Aww those responses about love are so insightful and totally sweet.

Cato is practically describing love with everything that has to do with Clove XD

Questions:

1\. What are your morning routines like?

2\. Can you play any musical instruments? Do you have some instruments there?

3\. Do you have any quirks at all?

4\. Did you have a 'dumb moment' before or anything humiliating?

 _I'm an early riser. I'm usually up a little bit after the sun, and then I'll get changed, brush my teeth, and go for a run around the track at the fitness center. Usually Cato will join me. And then I'll head home, make breakfast, maybe read a book or watch some TV, and wait for everybody else to be ready for the day. I can't play any instruments, but we do have them here. I don't know if this counts as a quirk, but I tug on my hair when I'm nervous or stressed or thinking. For a dumb moment, I once left the stove on before going to training back in 2. My dad woke up to the smell of something burning, and saw that it was the kitchen curtains. I did not have a fun time when I got home that night._

 _-Clove_

 _Pretty much the same as Clove. I'll usually go with her to the fitness center after I eat breakfast, we'll run, and after she leaves I'll stay a little longer and work out some more. When I get back home I'll lie down for a bit and just relax until Marvel decides to kick my door down with some stupid plan for the day. I've actually been learning how to play the guitar_ — _Glimmer said I need a new hobby_ — _since I've been here and I think it's going well. I don't really have any quirks, I don't think. And I've actually had a surprisingly high amount of dumb moments. Marvel actually mentioned this one, but in the Games I thought I heard a noise and literally attacked a tree with my sword. So embarrassing._

 _-Cato_

 _I wake up and usually stay in bed for a little while before getting up. Then I'll wash my face and get some breakfast. Sometimes I'll go with Clove to the cafe, but other times I just eat at home. And then I'll just watch TV for a little while, usually while I'm getting ready for the day. I can play the violin; it's another thing I was trained in back home. Can you tell that my parents were very classical people? My dumbest moment was tripping when the tracker jackers fell. Dumbest thing I've ever done._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I'm definitely the latest riser out of all of us. I could sleep for days, if given the opportunity. When I do finally get up, my first stop is always breakfast. If I'm lucky, I can go to Clove's and she'll make me a breakfast burrito, but that's only sometimes. After I get dressed and brush my teeth and all that, I go annoy Cato by suggesting some obscure plan that he hated the idea of. I never mean them, but it's funny to see his reactions. I can't play any instruments. My dumbest moment happened when I was about 15; I woke up super late one weekend that we had training, and I literally rushed and sprinted all the way to the Academy. When I got there I thought I was locked out, but then I realized that it was a vacation day and we didn't have training at all. The security tapes caught everything._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ favorite thing about each other?

what kind of relationship do you have with each of the other three?  
fictional character you can relate to?  
fictional character you'd want to be if given the chance?  
if you can write autobiography of yourself, what would the title be?

 _My favorite things about the others? Clove, her drive. Glimmer, her positivity. Marvel, nothing. If I could write an autobiography, I'd probably call it_ Volunteer _or something._

 _-Cato_

 _I like Cato's loyalty, Glimmer's compassion, and Marvel's jokes. If I could be any fictional character, I think I'd like to be Black Widow, because Marvel's not the only one who likes comic books._

 _-Clove_

 _My favorite things about them are Clove's determination, Cato's soft side, and Marvel's happy attitude. I feel like I can relate a lot to is Elle from the movie_ Legally Blonde. _People always assume that she's some ditz, just because she's pretty and blonde, but she's really a total badass!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think my favorite thing about Clove is her underestimated badassery, about Cato is how easy he is to annoy, and about Glimmer her general personality. My relationship with Clove is big-brother-little-sister. With Cato it's a weird hey-we-annoy-each-other-but-are-friends-at-the-end-of-the-day kind of thing. With Glimmer it's just a great, supportive friendship._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 **Over 100 reviews! Oh my GOD!**

 **Guys, thank you so much! I genuinely didn't think this story would do _half_ as well as it is, so this just means the entire world to me. You guys are literally incredible. Thank you for caring about this story, enjoying the way I write the characters, making me laugh all the time. Seriously, you rock.**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking about posting a snippet tonight. How does a girls' night with Clove and Glimmer sound? Maybe Glimmer can talk some sense into Clove...**

 **As usual, keep up the questions, hope everyone has an amazing day!**


	10. Snippet: Girls' Night

**Clove**

She loves running.

Everything about it is amazing—the pounding of the ground beneath her feet, the pleasant burning of her lungs and limbs, the satisfaction that comes with falling into that perfect rhythm. Some people might think she's crazy, but running truly is one of her favorite things.

"On your left!" she hears from behind her. She turns to look over her shoulder and sees Cato catching up to her.

"You been watching some of Marvel's superhero movies?" she asks with a grin as he easily falls into stride with her.

"Yeah, you got the reference?" he says, his grin matching hers. "By the way, you didn't wait for me this morning. Rude, Clove."

"I was up early. Figured I'd get a head start," she replies, and he smiles. She leaves out the part that she didn't actually sleep all night. Her nightmares have started coming back.

They run in silence for a few laps, lost in the rhythm of each other's breathing. She's coming up on two miles now, eight laps, and thinks she might get her personal record. And sure enough, when she crosses the hundred-meter line signifying her last lap has ended, she checks her timer to see that she's done it—nine minutes and fifty seconds. If only her trainers could see her now.

"Got my record!" she says, arms going up in celebration.

Cato has never been a distance runner, so he only did the last four laps with her, one mile. "And that's why you were the best," he says, his own hand going up for a high-five. When she complies, he wraps his hand around hers or a brief moment, giving it a squeeze before letting go. Her heart jumps at the gesture.

"Hey, wanna do something tonight?" Cato asks as they reach for their waters. "Movie? Mall?"

Clove takes a swig and screws the cap back into her bottle, pursing her lips and shaking her head. "Can't," she says, still slightly out of breath from the run. "I already told Glimmer we could have a girls' night."

"Lame," says Cato, and Clove shoves his shoulder.

" _You're_ lame," she retorts, and Cato laughs.

This is how it's supposed to be, she thinks.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, you're right," Glimmer gasps as Patrick Verona appears on screen. "He _is_ hot!"

"I told you!" laughs Clove. "Heath Ledger was his name. So attractive."

Glimmer decided that the theme for tonight's movies would be _old_ old. As in 1980s-1990s. Clove barely even knows when those happened, but she does know that some of the best movies came from that time period. Hence _10 Things I Hate About You,_ playing on Glimmer's flatscreen television.

"You seem to like the big, tough-seeming guys," says Glimmer, and Clove narrows her eyes. It's innocent enough, but Clove also knows her friend. She's up to something.

"Oh?" she presses, eyes on the screen as she matches Glimmer's innocent, nonchalant tone.

Glimmer hums beside her, plucking a potato chip from the bag before them and popping it into her mouth. "Yep. Always the strong ones with a secret soft side."

"I haven't even seen many movies with guys like that."

"We both know I'm not just talking about movies."

Clove whips her head around to face Glimmer, not even masking her shock. She didn't expect the other girl to be so… abrupt. "You know you just made us fail the Bechdel Test, right?"

"You act like I care," says Glimmer dismissively, rolling her eyes.

"I don't like Cato like that."

"Who said I was talking about Cato?"

Clove's eyes widen, and so does Glimmer's smile.

"Clove!" screeches the blonde, lunging forward and gripping Clove's arms. "I knew it! I totally knew it, you totally like Cato, you're _totally_ in love with him. Oh my god, I knew it!"

"Relax!" Clove snaps, and she can feel her face heating up. "I'm not in _love_ with him!"

"But you _do_ like him!"

Clove sighs. Does she like Cato? She thinks she might, especially after the arena. She wasn't able to stop thinking about him after the night before the Games, when they talked and talked for hours. She saw a new side of him that night, one that she liked. And she's not dumb, or blind. She knows he was trying to protect her in the arena, for whatever reason it may have been. She doesn't want to get her hopes up, though, so she's forced herself to chalk it up to friendship and the fact that they reminded each other of home.

Obviously Cato is attractive. Tall, blond, chiseled, it's no surprise he had half the girls at the Academy falling to their knees for him. Not that he ever noticed. He never noticed. Only ever had eyes for training, something Clove respected. He was driven and dedicated, never letting anything cloud his vision of victory. He helped her improve, just as she helped him do the same. They work _well_ together, natural and effortless. Maybe it means something, after all.

"I don't know," she says lamely, and even she doesn't believe herself.

Glimmer's smile has become something close to sympathetic. "Clove, you don't have to be afraid to feel. That boy's in love with you, and I mean it."

Once again, she finds her heart has begun skipping beats. Her stomach twists, and she looks at Glimmer with a frown. She doesn't mean that, does she?

"I-I don't think so," Clove says. "No, if anything he just _likes_ me. If _anything._ We can't love. We don't know how."

"Love isn't something you can just _learn_ or _choose_ to feel, Clove," says Glimmer, still smiling. "It's not something you can help. It just… _happens._ "

Clove takes a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Okay. Okay. So you think that _Cato,_ the one that everybody called _brutal and bloody,_ actually loves me? Like, love. Not just like."

Glimmer nods. "I've got a sense for these types of things, trust me. He's head-over-heels for you."

"But—"

"You didn't see his reaction after you died out there, Clove," says Glimmer, shaking her head. "He completely broke. Threw his spear at the cornucopia, clawed at his face and tugged at his hair and just… _screamed._ At Katniss, at Thresh, at you, at the Capitol. I've never seen somebody more heartbroken."

Clove's head is beginning to spin. This is all too much. She knew Cato didn't handle her death well, but she didn't know it was so… extreme. Same as how she knew he disliked Thresh, but she always thought it was because of their similarity in size and how Thresh held out for so long in the battle after her death—she _did_ see that, and had never seen Cato fight like he did that night. She thought it was just adrenaline.

"This is… a lot, Glim," Clove says, laughing nervously, humorlessly, disbelievingly. "What should I do?"

"Well, at this point it's pretty obvious that Cato is even more terrified than you are. It's such a foreign feeling to him—love—that he doesn't know how to handle it. He doesn't hide it as well as you do, so you might want to just… I don't know, show him that you like him, too. Don't try to act so strictly like friends."

Clove ponders that. Not hiding her feelings anymore won't be easy. She's self-aware enough to know that she'll probably forever be scared of caring for someone more than they care about her, all thanks to her less-than-stellar father, so to take that leap and finally give into her heart is going to be a challenge.

But she's Clove Kentwell, and she has never backed down from a challenge in her life, so she looks to Glimmer, takes a deep breath, and nods affirmatively.

"Okay," she says.

On the screen, the main characters share a kiss.

* * *

 **And we have a confession!**

 **This was a fun chapter to write. I love writing the friendship between Clove and Glimmer, because so many stories seem to paint Glimmer as the bad guy who tries to come between Cato and Clove, but I disagree with that trope with all my heart.**

 **Anyway, I needed to put that Clato scene at the beginning because I figured it's about time we see them actually interact.**

 **More answers coming tomorrow, keep asking!**

 **Also, out of curiosity, does FFN have some kind of rule where you can't update twice in 24 hours? I noticed that sometimes if I try to update within that time frame, the story doesn't move to the top of the archive like it normally would, but when I scroll down I'll find it with the update showing.**


	11. Chapter 11

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" asks Glimmer. After the girls' night, she and Clove had volunteered to get the letters and bring them in.

"Wait, you wanted me to _tell_ him?" says Clove, eyes wide. "I thought I was just... giving signs!"

Glimmer sighs. "Well, you _could_ just give him signs, but it'll all just happen so much sooner if you tell him!"

"I don't know, Glim," says Clove, shaking her head as she opens the mailbox. "Let's just forget about all of that for now. We have questions to answer."

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Questions-

1\. How did you guys decorate your houses? Do you bunk with anyone sometimes?  
2\. Glimmer and Marvel- Let's start a petition for them to open a pet shop.  
3\. All- If you could be anyone for a day, who would it be and why?  
4\. If you could redo any part of he games, which and why?  
5\. Would you ever change your name? To what?

The best cheesecake in the world is called Oreo Dream- Lots Of Oreos, vanilla frosting, and chocolate! I sent it to the food court, hopefully they make it a thing!

P.S. let's make that petition and go around getting people in the precinct to sign it- I will sign it.

 _I've got a lot of light colors in my house. I wanted it to just be bright and airy, you know? I'd redo the tracker jacker part, obviously. I was actually supposed to be on watch and fell asleep, so I'd make sure that wouldn't happen again. I like my name, and I don't think I'd like to change it. Also, petition is signed!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _My house is kind of minimalistic, I guess. I've never been an over-the-top person, so I'm fine with just some simple decorations. I think all of us would probably redo our deaths. Like, I'd spend less time taunting Katniss and just get the kill over with._

 _-Clove_

 _That cheesecake sounds AMAZING. I can't wait to try it!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ Cato: Clove likes you! NOW DATE

Clove: Cato likes you! NOW DATE  
Glimmer: Thank you! Omg

 _Wait, what?_

 _-Cato_

 _Hey, keep it down!_

 _-Clove_

 _Oh, you are_ so _welcome._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ OMG OMG OMG I can't believe that just happened!

Cato, you love Clove. Everyone knows it. When will you accept it?

Clove, congratulations on the confession! That's a huge deal! Are you mad at Glimmer for tricking you?

Glimmer, nice work! How long do you think it'll be before they finally get together?

Marvel, when are you going to have a heart-to-heart with Cato?

 _I'm confused._

 _-Cato_

 _Oh, um, thanks. I'm not really mad at Glimmer, more at myself for slipping up. But maybe it was for the best._

 _-Clove_

 _Why, thank you! It's hard to say how long it'll be, but I can imagine it'll happen very soon in the near future._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Soon. Definitely soon._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Anna Banana:_ Yay! Clato is official! I still ship Glarvel (I think that's what's it's called)

 _Yes! I really don't see Marvel like that, though._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Novi Rose:_ Some questions

Clove  
So I know you are like a really tough girl,but have their ever been times you've just felt like giving up and loosing hope? If so what where they?

Glimmer  
You are so so so nice all the time,and I love it! Is there anything or anyone in particular that made you that way,or is it just your personality?

Cato  
Dude seriously? You like clove,I know,you know,the world knows. So tell me what about her you like so much? P.S my birthday is also June 18th YAY!

Marvel  
What are some of your best jokes and puns? Favorite person to tell them to?

All  
Does anyone in the alliance pick favorites?  
Rank eachother from nicest to will kill you in a second.  
Nicest thing clove has ever done for you?

 _Oh, definitely. A lot of times, training got so grueling it was insane. I had to work ten times as hard as everybody there, just to prove that I was worthy of my spot. It really wore me down sometimes, especially when they would say these horrible things just to mess with me. The Academy's cutthroat, and nobody is friends with anybody. Enemies or allies, with no in-between. But I turned the hurt into anger, and the anger into drive, and then I became the best._

 _-Clove_

 _Aw, thank you! And I don't know, I guess I just saw how snobby and pretentious some people in my district were, and I didn't want to be like that. But I did have my mean moments, Exhibit A being the Games. I had to play the part to earn my spot, you know? But that really just isn't who I am. Clove is really nice, actually. One time, she saw that I was upset about something and took me to the food court. She treated me to sushi, ice cream, everything. And then we went back to my house and she even let me put on a romance movie, even though she usually hates those._

 _-Glimmer_

 _There's nothing about her that I like over anything else. Everything about her is just great. Also, cool about the birthday thing!_

 _-Cato_

 _Oh, writing up a list of all my_ marvelous _puns (ha!) would just take forever. My favorite person to tell jokes to is Clove, because she acts all serious ut actually laughs almost every time, even though she tries to fight it. It's adorable, really. Cato_ obviously _had a favorite in the alliance. Ranking people from nicest to killing-in-one-second, I'd say Glimmer, myself, Clove, and then Cato. Depending on the day, or course._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ GOOD JOB GLIMMER!

CLATO IS REALLLLL

 _Thank you! I know!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ 'I KNOW.' YES YOU KNOW..YOU UNDERSTAND. FUCK. BEST DAY OF MY LIFE! THANK YOU CATO

So question to Cato how did you feel when you saw Clove for the first time here in the afterlife?

Clove how did you feel when Cato was attacked by the mutts and died?

Glimmer have you always been a matchmaker? You're like a pro!

And Marvel please make wedding arrangements soon.

 _It was some kind of combination of shock, confusion, and relief. I thought I was hallucinating for sure, or that the Capitol was playing some sort of cruel joke. But when I realized that it was really her, I guess I was just in disbelief. It seemed too good to be true._

 _-Cato_

 _It was really tough to watch. I knew he'd just make it to the precinct eventually, but it literally lasted hours. I couldn't even watch it after a point; Glimmer had to bring me home, and I was stressed to the point where I got physically sick. It really just wasn't a good time. I made sure I was the one to be there when he woke up, to reassure myself if nothing else._

 _-Clove_

 _Kind of, yeah! I just love_ love. _It's so nice to see people realizing that what they need has been right in front of them all along._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I don't know if you'd want me planning a wedding._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Loved the snippet! To Clove what did you think of when Glimmer told you how Cato reacted when you died? Can't you watch reruns? Maybe you can see for yourself. Just don't watch it with Cato I don't think he'd like to relive that.

Also what do you really feel about him? It's obvious to everyone he really loves you he just needs the right motivation to admit it. I think you can help him :)

Best of luck. Not that you need it. WE ARE GETTING THERE YOU GUYS. ;)

 _It was... shocking. I knew he couldn't have taken it well, but to react that badly was unexpected, at least for me. Also, I do have the option to watch reruns, but why would I want to? None of us need any sort of reminder. And I don't know, I guess I like him. It's weird to admit, but I think it's right._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfyo:_ Lovely chapters! And that Clato moment aahh my heart!

Group questions!

1\. I just realized that all of you actually have a normal life now, almost, but yeah. How do you feel that you could do things normal people do (like go on a date *cough"IknowwhatyoudidthereCato*cough*), no trainings and no Reapings and Hunger Games and control from the Capitol... Are you guys happy? Do you feel normal?

2\. Also you'll have an eternity to spend there; what do you plan on doing with all that time?

3\. Cato and Clove - You have forever now. You've got nothing to be afraid of. I say go for it ;)

 _We feel_ so _normal! It's great. No deadly commitments or responsibilities or anything. We're just... living._

 _-Marvel_

 _It feels great, and I'm definitely happy here. It's tough to know exactly what we'll be doing forever, so it's more of a day-by-day thing. Also, I just might._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Yes! Finally a confession! Been a long time coming but definitely worth it!

Marvel, what's the funniest prank you did on Cato? How did he react? What about pranks on Glimmer & Clove?

Glimmer, you're so talented! Is it because your parents wanted you to be good on lots of things or because you want to due to your perfectionist attitude?

Cato, you said you like Alexander for a boy's name, what do you think of Isabelle for a girl's (lmao)?

Clove, do you prefer long hair? I just thought since you're such a badass girl who likes to be in action, you'd not have wanted a long hair since it can get in the way. And do you prefer it tied up or loose? I love your hair btw, we have the same dark color!

Congrats on 100 reviews/questions!

 _I used cling-wrap on his doors! He didn't even see it and walked right through! It was even better when he thought it was over, but then realized that it was every. Single. Door. He definitely wanted to kill me, but it was totally perfect. I'm too scared to prank Clove, and the worst I've done to Glimmer is a ding-dong ditch. Cato's really the best one to prank._

 _-Marvel_

 _Aw, thank you! It was a little bit of both, I think. My parents wanted me to be great, which I think instilled that whole "perfectionist" thing_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think Isabelle's a nice name._

 _-Cato_

 _I actually do keep my hair pretty long, to the middle of my back or so. I'll usually braid it or pull it into a high ponytail when I'm training or anything like that, so it's not as long then. I wear it down more often now that we're at the precinct._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ awesome chapter! i need more snippets please :)

clove - can you list the birthday gifts you received from this "mystery person"?

cato - please admit you love clove already. the entire world already knows anyway , we just want you to say it

glimmer - what's your favorite romance novel and? can you recommend some of your faves?

marvel - what's your typical day like in there? what are things that you haven't done yet but want to do there?

and oh I support the petition for pet shop!

 _Hm. I've gotten new shoes for training, this leather bracelet with a pearl attached to it. One year I got an actual new knife. It was never anything cheap, which is why I was always so confused._

 _-Clove_

 _I feel very pressured by you guys._

 _-Cato_

The Sun is Also a Star _is my favorite by far! But I've read a lot, so I also recommend_ Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda, Luck and Love, _and_ The Beginning of Everything. _But those are only a few; there are so many other good ones as well!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I usually just kind of wander around the precinct, sometimes with the other three and sometimes on my own. I don't really think there's anything I haven't done, in all honesty._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 **Wow, can't believe Clato's finally happening! How do you think it'll play out?**

 **It's amazing that you guys are still coming up with such great questions. Answering them just makes my day! Can't wait for more :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"So, I've been meaning to ask you about something," says Marvel as he and Cato leave his house to meet Clove and Glimmer at the mailbox.

"Yeah, what?" Cato asks casually, not fully invested.

"Um, it's about Clove."

That gets Cato's attention. "What about her?" he asks skeptically, narrowing his eyes.

Marvel grins mischievously. "Oh, nothing too big, I was just thinking about asking her out." It's a lie. But who cares, this'll be hilarious.

Cato stops in his tracks, and when Marvel turns to his friend, he's glaring. _"What."_

"What?"

He breaks into a run toward the mailbox, just in case, snickering all the way.

* * *

 _Guest:_ Awwww Clato is finally happening! Yay!  
Questions:  
For all of them:  
What's your favorite thing to do while you're bored?

How would you feel about a rebellion happening in the near future that ends the Games?

There was an earlier question about what you guys would think if the Hunger Games were turned into a book series, but what would you think if that book series became four awesome movies?

Cato: Tell Clove you love her.

Clove: Tell Cato you love him.

Glimmer: Make sure Clato happens.

 _I usually go for a run or look a new recipe to try. I think a rebellion would be a good thing, and definitely long overdue. Also, why would they make that stuff into a movie? That's so violent, nobody would watch it unless they were from the Capitol. I'm not telling Cato anything._

 _-Clove_

 _I like to go shopping when I'm bored! A rebellion would be dangerous and probably scary, but necessary for putting an end to everything that causes pain for so many people. Also, I doubt those movies would be "awesome." But anyway, don't worry about the Clato. I got this._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I visit the fitness center if I've got nothing else to do. I would really like to see a rebellion, see how the Capitol reacts when they realize that nobody's falling for their tricks anymore. If I were still alive, I would definitely participate. I couldn't even see the Games being made into a book, let alone a movie, so I'm not sure about how I'd feel. By the way, why would I tell Clove that?_

 _-Cato_

 _Again, I'm a wanderer. I can always find something, somewhere, to do. If a rebellion is likely, I would just hope that the people we care about would stay safe throughout it. I think a Hunger Games movie series would be interesting, in all honesty. Which Games would it follow? Who would be the main characters? So many possibilities!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ To Glimmer: Are you annoyed that they won't admit their feelings?

To Cato: What is the most annoying prank Marvel has ever done to you?

To Marvel: You are marvellous!

To Clove: Do you like Cato?

 _Not really, especially since one of them already did! It's the waiting game that's going to be difficult now._

 _-Glimmer_

 _He duct-taped a damn air horn to my wall, so that when I opened the door to get into my house, it activated the horn. Probably woke up the entire precinct, definitely gave me a heart attack._

 _-Cato_

 _Thanks, I know!_

 _-Marvel_

 _I think we've been over this._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Hi everyone :)

Question for all, what did you leave behind in the living world? Like, your legacy?

what do you want to be remembered by in the Games? Like when future tributes think of you they'll remember you as..?

 _Oh. That's a tough one. I hope my legacy was... I don't know, some kind of motivation to push forward. To always put in your best effort even when people underestimate you. I want people to learn from me. Regarding the Games, I think I'd like to be remembered for being intelligent, and not_ just _good with a knife._

 _-Clove_

 _My legacy's the leaderboard at the Academy. Kidding, I'm really not sure what it is. I think I'll be known from the Games as the villain. I was the last one who stood between the star-crossed lovers and their historic victory, so I can't imagine people loved me too much._

 _-Cato_

 _I'll definitely be remembered as the class clown. I didn't take things as seriously as I probably should've, but I made people laugh so that's good. I'll probably be remembered as the guy who killed Rue. Like Cato, I don't think people enjoyed that too much._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ clato is heerrreeee!

guys do you have any tangible fears?

what's beautiful about your choice of weapon?

if you weren't career tributes what would have been your strategy in the games?

 _Tangible fears? I guess bugs. Even before the Games it was bugs. They're just so_ nasty. _I think the gracefulness of using dual blades is super beautiful, almost like a dance. If I wasn't a Career, I'd probably try to learn as many survival skills as possible and find some solid allies._

 _-Glimmer_

 _The spear can be used for long-range and short-range fighting. It's super universal, and the movement of throwing one is so fluid. I'm afraid of heights, too. Don't like the idea of being more than ten feet off the ground. Without being a Career, I think my strategy would be to charm the pants off of the Capitol to get as many sponsors as possible to help me through._

 _-Marvel_

 _I'm actually kind of terrified of drowning. In my eyes, that's one of the worst ways to go out. It's why I don't swim much. Knives are beautiful for so many reasons. They're so graceful and lethal and flawless, and nothing beats the feeling of a perfect throw._

 _-Clove_

 _If I wasn't a Career, I think I'd try to use my strength to my advantage, try to pick up a new weapon or two, so that I'd actually stand a chance. I'm honestly not afraid of many things. I guess make me a little uncomfortable, but nothing too bad. I like the sword because it's so clean. One good cut or swipe and you're done._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Marvel - you should prank Clove! Actually you should prank everyone in Precinct 74! That'll make it so much fun for everyone and it'll make my days to hear your stories!

Cato - what do you think of Marvel's pranks on you? Have you pranked him back, or do you have plans of doing it?

Glimmer - did you know it was Marvel behind the ding-dong ditch? Were you scared when it happened?

Clove - would you kill Marvel again if he pranks you?

lol i love pranks!

 _Oh, I don't know about pranking Clove. She still knows like, a thousand ways to kill a man. Painfully._

 _-Marvel_

 _They're extremely annoying and very immature. I don't know any good pranks, but I'd get him back if I could._

 _-Cato_

 _I found out the next day and I was pretty annoyed at first, but we laughed about it afterwards. I wasn't that scared, because I know the precinct is a super safe place so nothing overly bad could happen!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Well, I wouldn't_ kill _him, per se..._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Aww great answers as usual!

Marvel oh I would definitely want YOU to plan Clato wedding, think how happy and appreciative Cato and Clove would be. Maybe. Haha

Cato aww is the pressure too overwhelming? I think I might back down a bit though, coz I want you to admit your feelings out of love and not from insistence for others. On my part i think i'll let you handle it from now on. (i see you're already there anyway :p)

 _I'd probably burn everything down by accident._

 _-Marvel_

 _Thanks, I really appreciate it._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _lightinthedarkesthour:_ oh my gosh wow! clato for ever! first of all thank you Glimmer for helping with Clato, hopefully they get the message soon enough! Marvel please never stop being so hilarious. Cato, my birthday is actually the day before yours so i thought that was really cool and just wanted to let you know. clove oh my gosh good job on the confession, i know you didn't really mean to but sometimes it's good for it to be out there. now on to the questions!

1\. Marvel: Do you plan on helping Cato out any time soon? Gotta get Clato rolling

2\. Marvel: What's your favorite prank you've played on Cato?

3\. Glimmer: If you could have any one wish granted, what would it be?  
4\. Glimmer: Who would you bring to the precinct if you could?  
5\. Clove: What do you value the most in a friendship?

 _I'm trying to think of the best way to approach it. I think I've got some ideas. Also, my favorite prank is the cling-wrap one I mentioned a while back!_

 _-Marvel_

 _I would wish for the Hunger Games to be over for good. Also, I'd probably bring my cat, Bella, to the precinct if I could!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _In a friendship? I value honesty. Definitely honesty._

 _-Clove_

 _Cool about the birthday things. Seems like there are a lot of similar birthdays around here._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Marvel how's the progress with the other tributes? Hung out with any of them yet? Also have you found someone you're interested in?

Glimmer have you had any boyfriend in 1? Can you tell us about him?

Clove has Cato and you hung out there with only the two of you? Where did you go? How did your day go?

Cato what is your reaction knowing Clove also suffered seeing you dying?

 _I've been hanging out a bit with the boys from 6 and 8 a bit, and the girl from 5. She's pretty interesting._

 _-Marvel_

 _Nope! I never really had any interest in guys!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Yeah, we hang out a lot. Usually we'll go see a movie or something, go walk around in the park, head to the fitness center. It goes fine._

 _-Clove_

 _I don't know. I hate that she had to go through that. I guess I'm kind of glad she walked away, because I wouldn't have wanted her to see any of it, if I had my way._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Questions!

1\. Cato - a song you'd dedicate to Clove  
2\. Marvel - Clove's best dish?  
3\. Glimmer - beauty secret?  
4\. Clove - thing you love best about Precinct 74

5\. All - one person you'd like to see again?

 _A song I'd dedicate to Clove? I'm not really sure if she can be described in just one song. I'd like to see my sister again._

 _-Cato_

 _Oh, she makes an_ amazing _pasta primavera. Seriously, I could eat that for the rest of my life and be content. I can't think of anyone from the outside I'd like to see again. Maybe my best friend, Luxe._

 _-Marvel_

 _When applying mascara, keep the wand at your lashes and slowly close your eyes, then flick the wand up-and-out. Repeat until content! It gives your lashes a really nice, natural-seeming curl! I'd like to see everyone again; friends and family alike._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I love the freedom. In 2, rules are followed strictly and to a T without any questions, so being able to do a lot of things we want to, without consequences, is a really nice change. I'd like to see my mom again, even though she's been dead for a while now, anyway._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ What's up Careers! do you have social medias? Just asking because Cato mentioned hashtags... And if you were born in another time when would you like it to be?

 _We don't, but do you think we should?_

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfyo:_ Yes! I'm so happy with Clato's relationship happening! Can't wait for it to be official!

To all - Do you like sweets? Anything you're addicted to?  
To all - Your time in the Games hasn't really been that long ago, so I assume you still have some 'unresolved business' or just regrets or just pains from the past. Have you moved on, if not, how are you guys coping?

 _Oh, I_ love _sweets, especially baked goods like cake and cookies! Also, some people here are moving on better than others, but I think we're all getting there._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think they're okay, but I can't eat too many things like that. I think macarons are really good; they sell them at the cafe and it's hard to resist them whenever I go. If I'm being honest, I still get some pretty intense nightmares, but I know everything will be okay eventually._

 _-Clove_

 _I'm really not a sweets person at all. Chocolate's okay, but that's about it. We're all trying to move on as best we can, but like Glimmer said, we're all going to get there at some point. Some days are definitely easier than others._

 _-Cato_

 _I love candy. As in the fruit-flavored, gummy stuff. So. Good. But I'm really not that picky. Personally I've been able to move on well enough, especially after apologizing to Rue and Thresh._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 **Hello! Happy Monday, hope it hasn't been terrible!**

 **I'm currently ignoring a huge reading assignment that's due in two days, but hey, I'm a master procrastinator. I'm sure it'll all work out.**


	13. Chapter 13

"So like, what do you think of Marvel?"

Clove frowns as she rifles through the mail on their way back to Glimmer's house, not bothering to look up. "Uh, he's cool. Funny guy. Why do you ask?"

"Oh," Cato says, clearing his throat. "I was uh, I was just wondering."

Clove's frown deepens, but when she looks up at him she smiles slightly. "Okay, weirdo."

They walk in silence for another moment before Cato speaks up abruptly. "You're not like, into him, or anything, are you?"

Clove stops in her tracks, this time looking straight up at Cato with an expression of utter confusion. "How the hell did you get that idea?" she asks.

"Well, I don't know, I just—"

"I'm not into Marvel," says Clove, sounding borderline annoyed. Then, "I'm uh, I'm into someone else. So."

"What? Who?"

Clove's face takes on a slightly pink tone as Cato crosses his arms and looks down, frowning as he tries to hide the disappointment. Someone else? Clove looks up at him for a moment before her eyes dart away again. "Oh, um—"

"Hey, what are you guys doing out there?" comes a voice. When they look up they see that it's Glimmer, hanging out the door to her house. "Hurry up, we've got questions to answer!"

"Clove—" he begins, but when he turns to face her he sees that she's already halfway up Glimmer's walkway.

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ Lol.

To Glimmer: Can I tell you a story of when I played matchmaker for my shy friend.

To Clove: Are you trying to sass me? Jk. What is the most painful way to kill a kan out of your 1000 wats?

To Marvel: Is the District 3 Female depressed. Lol

 _OMG, yes!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Well, it's kinda graphic. I don't know if it would be approved for sharing._

 _-Clove_

 _Uh, I don't think so?_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Yay, a new chapter!

Lol, Marvel, I think Cato's jealous...

Questions!

For all of them:  
If you could change any part of your Games (besides the dying parts) what would it be?  
What is your favorite animal?  
For Cato:  
Would you be jealous if Clove went out with someone else?  
For Cato and Clove:  
What do you like most about each other?  
For Glimmer and Marvel:  
How long do you think it will take for Clato to happen (officially)?  
To what lengths would you go to to make Clato happen?

 _The mutts. I would've preferred like, snakes or something. My favorite animal is a lion. Also, I'm not her keeper. She can go out with whoever she wants, but that's not to say I wouldn't have a nice_ talk _with the guy. My favorite things about Clove are her passion and her drive. She can do anything she sets her mind to, and won't let anything stand in her way._

 _-Cato_

 _My favorite animal is a fox, and my favorite things about Cato are his honesty and loyalty. He acts all tough and stuff, but he's actually a really smart, down-to-earth guy who's always there for you and gives great advice._

 _-Clove_

 _I would change the overall arena. I'm not exactly an outdoorsy person. I know every arena is supposed to be outdoors, but the woods are like, different. I don't know, something about them. Also, it's hard to tell how long it'll take for them to get together, but I really hope it's soon! The lengths I would go to for it to happen. Oh, the lengths I would go to. I would kill a man, probably. Kidding, I don't do that stuff anymore. But you get the picture._

 _-Glimmer_

 _My favorite animal is a koala bear. For reasons. I would have changed the damn weather in that arena. Never knew if it was going to be sweltering hot, freezing cold, raining, dry. So unpredictable. Also, Clato will happen soon. I will make sure of it. If they don't get together at some point, I will literally pry my eyeballs out with a fork._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

Guest: Marvel I knew you were funny and amazing but you're also brilliant af! Seriously, if these were the Dating Games or something I'd volunteer to be your girlfriend! lol :p

to all - how'd you guys feel if a rebellion starts brewing right after your year in the games? Do you think it'd be a shame if you could have not been part of the games at all?

 _Not as quickly as I'd volunteer to be your boyfriend ;)_

 _-Marvel_

 _I think it would be very long overdue. Also, I don't think it would have been too much of a shame to have not been in the Games. Yeah, they sucked, but coming to the precinct is one of the best things that could've happened to us._

 _-Clove_

 _Amen to that!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Yeah, agree._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Aw someone's getting jealous... ;)

Individual Questions:  
Cato - what do you say about Marvel's intention to ask Clove out?  
Clove - do you like dressing up? In 2, have you gone on any party requiring you to wear pretty dresses?  
Glimmer - are you a fitness freak like Cato & Clove?  
Marvel - good job man! XD Also what are you surprisingly very good at that no one knows yet?

Group Questions:  
1\. Best part of your time in the Hunger Games?  
2\. What's your favorite bonding moment in Precinct 74?

 _I say he has a death wish and is a terrible friend. Best part of the Hunger Games was finally being able to use the skills we had learned in a real-life scenario, and my favorite bonding moment was probably the new year's party at Glimmer's house._

 _-Cato_

 _I don't necessarily like it, but I don't mind it either. I don't know, I like to feel pretty sometimes. I'm a teenage girl, sue me. We've had lots of ceremonies in 2 that require dressing up, like when you move up a rank or graduate from the academy. There are other occasions like weddings that would require it, too. Best part of the Hunger Games was the announcement of the rule change._

 _-Clove_

 _I like going to the fitness center, but my regimen isn't anywhere near as intense as theirs! The best part of the Games was getting to spend time with these guys, and my favorite bonding moment is probably just any time I hang out with them._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Hey, thanks! I've never told anybody this, but I'm a phenomenal whistler. No joke! I think my favorite bonding moment was when we all went exploring for the first time since we all arrived. We went all over the place and just had a totally awesome time. It was great._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Yes you should totally have social media! Another petition maybe? You can interact with tributes from other precincts!

To all- did you play sports, just recreational that had nothing to do with training  
to all - what was your hardest experience/memory of training in the academy?  
to all - do you have regrets how you lived your life?  
to all - best moment of your life that had nothing to do with training or the hunger games?

 _We didn't really have recreational sports in 2, not outside of P.E. at school, which you were excused from if you went to the academy, anyway._

 _-Cato_

 _My most difficult training experience happened when I was about 15, and we had a big day of conditioning. I was sick to my stomach but didn't want to miss anything, so I showed up anyway and worked like I normally would. I got even more sick afterwards, but I didn't mind too much._

 _-Clove_

 _I wish I was nicer to my family, in all honesty. It's not like I was necessarily mean to them, but I just… wasn't as close with them as I wish I could have been. I focused too much on other things. But hindsight is 20/20, and it's too late now. On the bright side, I'm much more aware of the people around me and make sure not to ice anybody out!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Oh, definitely the day we got our parakeet. His name is Bruno and he's a bro. As sad as it sounds, Bruno was literally one of my best friends since everybody else in the house was completely intolerable. I taught him all sorts of neat tricks!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 **Shorter chapter today, but it's all good.**

 **Next set of questions, and the next snippet, will be up tomorrow! I'm torn between a Cato-Marvel heart-to-heart, or diving right into the Clato. Hm…**

 **Well, anyway. Until then, keep the questions rolling in!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey, wanna go to the park tonight?" asks Cato as he and Clove follow the other two to the mailbox.

Clove shrugs. "Sure, why not?"

He grins. "Cool. It's a date."

"What?"

"What?"

"Got them!" says Marvel, waving the letters around as he and Glimmer make their way back. The conversation drops after that.

* * *

 _Guest:_ I'd like to see a Cato-Marvel heart to heart (as long as Clato happens really soon!)

Also, we've all been grilling Cato (and for good reason, really) but I think we're forgetting when Marvel called Glimmer "really hot" in the second chapter...

Questions!  
For all of them:  
If you could live in any district which one would it be?  
For Clove: If you and Cato were in Katniss and Peeta's place at the end of the games, would you have killed each other?

 _Well, yeah, she's hot. She's also really kind. Just because I think she's attractive, it doesn't mean I'm attracted to her. Anyway, I think District 10 would be cool. It must be fun seeing all those animals every day!_

 _-Marvel_

 _I'd live in District 7. They usually have pretty strong tributes._

 _-Cato_

 _District 4, for sure! We didn't have any beaches in District 1, so I can only imagine how incredible it must have been to live with one right in your backyard!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think we've answered this one before, but no, I don't think we'd be able to do it. Not after everything that we would have gone through at that point. Oh, and I also wouldn't mind living in District 7. 4 would probably be cool, too._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ Wait to pull the trigger on Cato a bit more, so we can see the boys talk also.

To Clove: You can tell me. lol

To Glimmer: Ok. So I have a friend named Brandon. We were like 14 at the time. He was kind of a shy kid, and he told me that he liked a girl named Emma. She was going through a family crisis, as her mom died. R.I.P. But anyway, Brandon wanted to help her, so I told him to be subtle, and just tell try making friends with her first. He asked her if she wanted to have ice cream at his house, just as he was trying to be nice for her and comforted her about her mother. They became good friends, and I went to the principal, and made a deal to let Brandon into Emma's second period class. My dad is friends with the principal. I sound like a brat rn XD Anyway, they started hanging out more, until I told Emma to ask him out.  
They are dating still today. :)

 _Aw, that's so sweet! You're a matchmaker, too!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Smiley111:_ AWWW! Cato! You would rather meet Clove then live in a Panem free world? C'mon! You looooove her!

Sorry I missed so many chapters by the way, responses were great!  
All- What would you title an autobiography about your life?  
Glimmer- If you could write Clato fanfiction, what would you call it and what would the plot be?  
Clove- What is your favorite time of day?  
Marvel- Is it scary to be in the afterlife? Is the thought of being around forever daunting?  
Cato- What person in District 2 do you consider to be the most annoying, or you hate the most?

 _Oh! I would call a Clato book_ Love at First Fight, _or something like that. Get it? Because kids in District 2 are trained to fight? And they always used to fight because they didn't like each other? It's ironic!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _My favorite time of day is the period between afternoon and night. What's that, dusk? I don't know, I feel like it's generally just a really peaceful, kind of surreal time. Everything feels okay at dusk._

 _-Clove_

 _It's not so much scary as it is... kind of unsettling. Just like, being dead but not being_ dead. _I think it is a bit daunting that we'll always be here. I wonder if there's a way to opt out, should we choose that._

 _-Marvel_

 _Ugh, this kid named Ajax. Thought he was all cool and everything because he was decent with a bow. He was just very full of himself for no reason at all. He really thought he had a chance with Clove, too, but I put him in his place._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Smiley111:_ I love Simon vs. The Homo Sapiens Agenda! Great choice, Glimmer!

Clove and Glimmer- What is one word that you would use to describe your friendship?  
Marvel- Can you do a cartweel?  
Cato- Why do you think Marvel is annoying?

 _I would describe our friendship as... unconventional. We're both just very different people, but we make it work._

 _-Clove_

 _Yeah, I'd definitely call it something like that! We have very different personalities, but I don't think I've ever had a better friend._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Uh, no. I wish. I tried once when I was like, ten and wound up with a concussion._

 _-Marvel_

 _I mean, he's not_ that _bad. Just a bit juvenile sometimes. He's a good guy, though._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ All- Besides yourself, who did you want to win the games?

Marvel- Why do you like koalas so much? (This is the second time you've mentioned them!)

 _I think it's safe to say we would have each liked our district partners to win if we couldn't!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _They're cool, man! So soft and smiley and carefree. I heard they can be kind of mean, though._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _ALEXBELLE4lyfyo:_ OMG I love a jealous Cato! Makes him move, I think. XD Great answers!

To Cato - What does it mean for you to have someone you want to protect?

To Clove - Any advice on people on how to persevere with something and to never give up? Also, do you have a motivational playlist?

To Glimmer - What do you think keeps a relationship healthy and great, and what makes it last?

To Marvel - Back then when you didn't know that you'd end up here, what did you think of death? Were you scared of it?

 _I'm not sure I understand the question, I'm sorry._

 _-Cato_

 _Just think about the end result, and how gratifying it'll feel once you beat the odds and prove to everybody that you're capable of anything. Also I don't have a motivational playlist or anything, I usually just shuffle my songs and leave it at that._

 _-Clove_

 _COMMUNICATION. Communication leads to honesty, which leads to trust, which leads to strength. If a couple can't effectively communicate their feelings, then everything will just fester and boil until it explodes and makes everything horrible for everybody involved. Always communicate, even if it's scary._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think everybody's a little bit afraid of death, which is why we always fight it._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Clatooo moment yasss! I love the snippets so much! I want a Marvel- Cato heart to heart although i'd love to see a small clato moment just like you did with clove and glimmer :)

Cato- what's Clove's best asset (I know you, you might say everything because you're so damn in love but just pick one!)

Clove-what's your mom like and how was your relationship with her like?

Marvel- if you could, would you reconcile with your parents? what's the best memory you had with them? the best thing they did for you?

Glimmer - just say one name of your love or even crush or whatever, i'm dying to know!

 _Like, physical asset? I like her freckles. They're very unique. But her eyes are awesome, too, this shade of kinda dark green and brown, all in one._

 _-Cato_

 _Well she died when I was little, but the time that I knew her for, she was the best. Beautiful and kind and supportive; really, the opposite of what most people from District 2 are supposed to be. We were close, even though I was young._

 _-Clove_

 _No way. I say good riddance. I guess my best memory with them is the time they treated me to a big celebratory dinner after my first day at the Academy. That's probably the nicest thing they've ever done, too._

 _-Marvel_

 _I truly don't have one, I'm sorry!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 **I. Am. So. Tired. Senioritis is real, guys.**

 **Anyway, I posted the next snippet as well, a little talk between Cato and Marvel. Hope you guys like it!**


	15. Snippet: A Heart-to-Heart

**Questions answered in previous chapter.**

* * *

 ** _Cato_**

The precinct is dark, night having fallen about an hour ago. And still, Cato has never felt more alive, more awake, as he walks through the park. It might have something to do with the girl beside him.

"Oh my god, I remember that!" says Clove as she laughs at his recollection. "You had it coming, though, taking my knives."

"You broke my nose!"

"You took my weapon."

Cato rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway. "I still don't think that warranted a punch to the face."

Clove only shrugs, looking up at him with a mischievous grin. "Hey, I had to make and example out of _someone_. You walked right into it."

"Yeah, guess I did," he replies, smiling down at her.

They walk in silence for another few moments, following the path that's lit by the streetlights. It's a nice night—stars out, light breeze. Nothing like the cold, dry ones they were used to back home. It's a nice change, and once again Cato finds himself feeling relieved that he's made it here.

"Wait, aren't you hanging out with Marvel later?" Clove suddenly asks, and Cato grimaces.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to, anyway. But he can wait a little bit."

"Cato, it's getting late. If you made plans, you need to go."

He groans, tilting his head back. "I know," he sighs. "I'd rather hang out with you, though." And he means it. Marvel's his friend—even though he can be the most annoying person in the world—and he wants to spend time with him, but given the choice between Marvel and Clove—or _anybody_ and Clove, for that matter—his choice will always be her.

God, he sounds like an idiot.

He clears his throat, sensing that the pause is about to get awkward. "Um, I've been meaning to ask you about something," he says. "I've noticed for a week that your lights are on a lot at night. Have you been sleeping okay?"

She doesn't answer immediately, and that's the first red flag. He knows that if Clove is answering honestly, the reply will be close to immediate. But now she's thinking about what she'll tell him, what she think he'll believe to be the right answer. He hates it.

"Yeah," she says. "I've just been forgetting to turn them all off."

"Clove," he says, stopping and turning to face her. She sighs and does the same.

"Okay, fine," she says, shrugging. "I've been having nightmares. Bad ones. But honestly it's fine; a lot of people here died much worse deaths than I did, especially you, so why should I even be complaining—"

"Hey, it shouldn't matter who died the worst death," Cato says, shaking his head. "We all died, period. That's bound to be traumatizing for everybody. I get them, too."

"It's just… it's not always my own death that I dream about," says Clove. "Sometimes it'll be the feast, and I'll be up in the air with Thresh right in front of me, but you… you make it in time. And you pull him off of me but then you guys fight, and you can probably guess what happens next, and it's just awful because it's all my fault and I made such a huge mistake because I was stupid and arrogant and—"

"Clove, Clove, slow down!" he says, gripping her arms tightly. He's not used to her opening up like this; usually it takes at least two intense rounds of sparring for her to say anything at all. It's strange to see Clove so impacted by something. "I'm here, okay? Even if things had happened that way, we'd still both end up here and be fine." He laughs bitterly, still not letting go of her arms. "Jesus, Clove, I—I have nightmares about that day too, just on repeat. And every time I'll get a little closer to you, but it's never close enough. And that… that's what really happened, Clove."

"But I don't blame you."

"Just like I wouldn't have blamed you if things happened the way they do in your dream. Besides, you know that if I died helping you, I wouldn't mind at all."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she mutters, and Cato sighs.

"Listen," he says. "I'll ditch Marvel tonight. I'll come to your house, stay on the couch or the floor or something—"

"Cato, no," says Clove. "It's fine, it really is. I think talking about it helped. Go hang out with Marvel like you planned."

"But—"

"Hey, don't make me cut you," she says, her trademark smirk returning and any trace of vulnerability melting away. "Just because I'm dead, it doesn't mean I've lost all of my skills. Better yet, maybe I'll just break your nose again."

Cato lets himself smile as they continue to walk, toward the exit of the park. "Fine, fine," he says, even though it pains him. "You win this one."

* * *

He isn't super invested in this movie, some other superhero thing about a guy who dresses like a bat and fights clowns. He's much too focused on looking out Marvel's window every five minutes, across the street to Clove's house.

"Dude, you're missing the best part!" says Marvel, hitting his shoulder with the back of his hand. "Look! Watch!"

Honestly, Cato likes Marvel. Despite his general immaturity, he's actually pretty intelligent and down-to-earth. Cato can respect anybody who comes from a less-than-ideal childhood and turns it into something more positive and productive, and that's what Marvel has done. Still, he isn't the most perceptive person sometimes.

"That's cool."

"You aren't even watching."

"Did you know that Clove is having nightmares?"

Marvel sighs, leaning back into the couch and pressing a hand to his forehead. He laughs, though Cato isn't sure what it is that's so funny. "I think that's expected of all of us, man," he says.

"Yeah, but... it's different."

Marvel gets a bit of a mischievous gleam in his grey eyes, and Cato is wondering if he's just walked into a trap. "Why is it different?"

"I don't know," Cato snaps. "It just _is,_ okay?"

"You like her."

"Well, yeah."

"No, you like... _like_ her."

"What? No."

"You _love_ her."

"Marvel!" Cato reaches for the closest pillow he can find and chucks it at his friend's head. Marvel yelps and pouts about his hair getting messed up, but the troubling look on his face hasn't quite disappeared.

"I mean hey, can't say I blame you," Marvel drawls. "Clove's _hot._ In that deadly, will-definitely-rip-my-face-off kind of way. You know?"

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Is it working?"

Cato groans and presses the heels of his palms into his eyes. "Dude, I don't even know if you're serious or not. If you are, then don't even bother. Apparently she likes some other guy." Marvel full-out laughs at that statement, and Cato glares at him. "What's so funny?"

"Cato, what other guy do you think _Clove_ likes?" Marvel guffaws. "Little Albert from Three? _Thresh?_ "

"I don't know, she didn't tell me!"

"That's because it's _you,_ you dipshit!"

"Hey, don't call me a dip—wait, what?"

Marvel is still laughing, to the point where he's literally wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh my god. You really are just the 'brawns' guy, aren't you? Not much of a big brain on Cato, ladies and gents!"

Cato has so many thoughts racing around his mind that he doesn't even reply to the insult. Did Marvel really just imply that Clove… _likes_ him? That doesn't make sense, though. Clove is… _Clove._ She's fiery and badass and careless and beautiful and just… just too good for him. For anybody. She can't _like_ him.

"That can't be right," is all he can say, shaking his head. "Marvel, I swear if you're just messing with me right now—"

"Dude, I'm _not,_ " Marvel insists. "I swear. Clove told Glimmer when they had that girls' night. And no offense, but you aren't exactly great at hiding your feelings, so it's like, _painfully_ obvious that you're completely in love with her."

"But we—"

"Yeah, yeah, we're from District Two, don't know how to love, learned that love is bad and gross and evil and blah, blah, _blah._ "

"You literally will never be able to convince me that you're almost nineteen."

"Hey, don't dodge the truth," says Marvel. "Your petty insults mean nothing to me. You love Clove, she likes you back, and me and Glimmer and _the entire damn world_ are literally _begging_ you guys to just _hook up already!_ Please!"

Cato sighs and leans back into the couch, hands over his eyes as he tries to sort out all of these emotions.

 _You love Clove. She likes you back._ _You love Clove. She likes you back. You love Clove. She likes you back._

 _You love Clove._

Does he?

* * *

 **Squeal. Spoiler alert, Cato—yes, you do. You totally do.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Another day, another set of questions," says Marvel with an easygoing grin.

"I wonder what they'll ask about today!" chirps Glimmer.

"Well, let's read and find out," says Clove as she retrieves the letters.

* * *

 _Peregrine54:_ That. Was. Amazing! I'm at school right now (not in class, I'm not that bad), so I'm trying really hard not to squeal too much or embarrass myself in any way. I really liked how you combined the clato moment and Cato/Marvel heart-to-heart in the same chapter, so we got them both.

You are amazing, Marvel. I want a friend/boyfriend like you.

 _No,_ you're _amazing. I'd totally take you out if I wasn't dead._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ YES. YES YOU DO CATO. MARVEL KNOWS. GLIMMER KNOWS. THE WORLD KNOWS. EVERYONE KNOWS YOU LOVE CLOVE EXCEPT YOU AND CLOVE. WE ARE COMPLETELY SURE OF IT. Please just tell each other you're in love, please?

 _I'm figuring things out, okay?_

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Smiley111:_ Believe me, I know about senioritis. I have been through it in previous years. Also Cato, you really put Ajax in his place. I think I know why... (lol, I am the queen of dot dot dots)

Some more questions!  
Everyone- If you could speak one language, what would it be?

 _Yeah, because he was annoying. I'd like to be able to speak Russian._

 _-Cato_

 _I think Italian would be cool._

 _-Clove_

 _Oh, French for sure!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Swahili. Just the word is cool. Swahili._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Lmao I dig the dipshit comment and yes Cato PLEASE just f****** do it already! You've only to gain WE PROMISE. JUST. DO. IT.

Marvel please marry me ILY! lol Although I think Clove would kill you if she finds out you spilled her girl with Glimmer, and to Cato of all people XD

 _Sure, when and where? Also, I know. Don't tell her!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Here are my questions!

1\. Is your life now in Precinct 74 better than your lives in the Districts?

2\. Right now when you're already in Precinct 74 and you're free, do you still wish sometimes you had won the hunger games?

 _I think overall our lives are definitely better now than they were before. More freedom._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Sometimes I do. Just to see what it would have been like, you know? And to see my parents' reactions when I wouldn't share a single penny of my earnings would have been priceless._

 _-Marvel_

 _That's a tough question. I think if I had to win by myself, I wouldn't have wanted it. But winning with Cato may have made it worth it._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ to clove: when did you learn to throw knives?

to cato: what's your best weapon next to swords?  
marvel: when did you learn to throw spears?  
glimmer: which weapon you like best, which may or may not have been included during the games?  
all: did you train in martial arts? are you good at anything? what's your best move?  
all: who's the biggest threat in the games in terms of skill?

 _I learned to throw pretty much as soon as I stepped through the Academy doors. We didn't train in martial arts, more just hand-to-hand combat. In terms of skill alone, Cato was probably the biggest threat to everybody. Apparently Katniss was too, though. We definitely underestimated her._

 _-Clove_

 _Spear, definitely. That was my other specialty back at the Academy. I would say that Clove or myself were the biggest threats._

 _-Cato_

 _We all began to learn every weapon right when we started at the Academy, but I didn't have a strong preference for the spear until my second or third year. Cato was a big threat, and Clove was right up there with him._

 _-Marvel_

 _I_ love _fighting with dual blades, especially larger knives. It feels like a dance! I think Cato and Clove were definitely huge threats based on skill, but people also seemed to underestimate Marvel. He's more skilled than you might imagine._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ yes Cato you do love her so tell her. she obviously likes you too!

Question  
1\. do you want to be free of precinct 74 someday? what do you think will happen if you move on?  
2\. do you have amusement park there? if no, do you want to go to one?

 _I just have to think some more._

 _-Cato_

 _It's hard to say right now, especially since we pretty much just got here. If there's anything after, it's probably just... nothingness. I don't know._

 _-Marvel_

 _No, we don't. But I've seen photos of them in some of the records here at the precinct, and I'd love to have one!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ OMG *squeal* that date omg! Cato's so worried aww I think Lover Boy fits you better haha!

Question to everyone:

Guys can you come up with your own nicknames for the Games (ex. Katniss is Girl on Fire and Peeta is Lover Boy)

Name any funny moment you had in the arena?

And what is something from Precinct 74 that reminds you of home?

 _Probably just the Girl With the Knives or something like that. There weren't many funny moments in the arena, since it was a death match and all, but I thought it was super amusing when Cato attacked that tree._

 _-Clove_

 _I think I could be... I don't know, actually. I can't think of a nickname for myself. Anyway, I thought it was super funny when Marvel was getting all preachy about his amazing survival skills, and then proceeding to trip over a root! Also, I think all of our district partners remind us of home the most._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I'd be called the Dashingly Handsome Arena Prince or something. Sounds about right, right? Kidding. But I thought pretty much anything Cato did was funny. He took everything so seriously, and sometimes he would get comically irritated by certain things. If he was actually angry though, I'd stay away._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Hello everyone! How are you all doing?

Cato, I like how you & Clove are so in denial about your feelings yet the whole world already knows about them haha. So anyway, what kind of exercises do you do now, or do you still train just for the sake of it?

Clove, can you bake? And do you have a movie that made you cry?

Glimmer, do you like being single? What do you do in your everyday life because you just seem so happy and positive to me.

Marvel, how would you describe your exact personality? You seem like a good and funny person but you also kinda have a dark side to me (with regards to your parents)

Have a lovely day you guys!

 _The whole world? I hope you're exaggerating. Anyway, I just do a pretty basic workout circuit; running, weights, core, all that. We don't have any weapons here, although I guess Clove lucked out because we_ are _allowed to use utensils like kitchen knives._

 _-Cato_

 _I'm not really a baker. I enjoy cooking much more. Also, nope! Never cried at a movie, and definitely don't plan on it._

 _-Clove_

 _I think it's kind of nice, yeah. More freedom, less stress! I just kind of live by the moment, I guess. I try not to worry about the past of the future, and I find that it's very impactful on your overall mood!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think I'm definitely a kind of funny, goofy guy, but I can be serious when I need to be. I'm not the man-child I always seem to others, mostly because of how my parents raised me. They wanted me to be super proper and sophisticated, so I made up for all the seriousness at home by making people laugh at the Academy._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Cato you still haven't figured out if you love Clove? But you gotta admit you do like her! Whew the wait is killing me!

Hi Clove! So how's it goin' with Thresh? You two still indifferent to each other?  
Glimmer! I think it'd be great to have a party for everyone in there! Or you know maybe just a simple gathering so it wont be that much awkward  
Marvel, have you pranked anyone yet besides these three?  
Cato, go and get YOUR girl man! nah seriously xD when did you realize you *like* Clove? and yes you do dont deny it. Just dont. :p

 _Yeah, we don't cross paths too often, so not much has changed._

 _-Clove_

 _Oh, that might be fun! I would totally invite everybody here. It could be an awesome chance to get to know the others!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _Nah, I'm not really close enough with anyone else yet. But just wait until I am..._

 _-Marvel_

 _Okay, okay, fine. I guess t_ _here was never like, an epiphany or anything. I think I've... liked her for a really long time now. I just couldn't place the feelings correctly until recently, if that makes sense. I'm working on it, okay?_

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _shinsei22:_ What's this, so many progress on Clato I'm so happy :)

Cato, Clove loves you. Period. You love her. No questions. So what are you waiting for?

Questions!

To Marvel and Glimmer - since you're the firsts of the Careers to die, what were your thoughts and feelings when you watched Clove's and Cato's deaths and knew they were going to end up there with you? Did you root for them to win?

To Clove and Cato - Did Marvel and Glimmer get you when you woke up in there? What were your thoughts and feelings seeing them again?

 _Oh, it was awful! Clove's because we could see Thresh coming, but she couldn't, and we couldn't even warn her. And then Cato's reaction, of course. It was truly heartbreaking. I think he had already lost at that point, so watching his death—as gruesome as it was_ _—was only accepting the inevitable._

 _-Glimmer_

 _We were definitely rooting for them, though!_

 _-Marvel_

 _Marvel and Glimmer were both there for me when I woke up. I went to Cato by myself. I don't know, I felt like I needed to be the first to see him, to be sure that he was really okay. I was so relieved when I found him._

 _-Clove_

 _Yeah, it was just Clove when I woke up. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way, though. I had never been happier to see anyone in my life._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 **Aww, I love Clato. Really love it. Unfortunately, if I'm to keep up my every-five-chapter rule of snippets, we won't get a true confrontation until about Monday or so. But who knows, maybe I'll spoil you guys a bit...**

 **Anyway, awesome questions as usual! Keep them coming!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Guest:_ Awww more Clato! You two are adorable together!

More questions:  
Cato- How immature is Marvel?  
Clove- Who is your best friend out of the other 3?

 _He's mature when he needs to be, I'll give him that, but on a usual day his mental age is probably like 12._

 _-Cato_

 _I don't know, honestly. I think I have a different friendship with each of them, so it's hard to pick._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ OK WAIT.

DID I JUST SEE A CONFESSION FROM CATO  
Yes I did and I'm so happy! :)

Ok questions!  
1\. What's your favorite horror movie?  
2\. Celebrity crush?  
3\. Favorite fictional character?  
4\. if you could be a fictional character who would it be and why?

 _My favorite horror movie is_ Silence of the Lambs. _Celebrity crush is probably Heath Ledger, and my favorite fictional character is Ginny Weasley. If I could be any fictional character I'd probably like to be Black Widow, because she's powerful and badass without even needing any powers._

 _-Clove_

 _My favorite horror movie is_ Insidious, _my celebrity crush is either Emilia Clarke or Michael B. Jordan, and my favorite fictional character is Luna Lovegood! If I could be any fictional character, I think I'd like to be Cher from_ Clueless. _Have you_ seen _her wardrobe?_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I'm not a fan of horror movies, but I guess if I had to pick one it would be_ The Conjuring. _My celebrity crush is Zendaya, my favorite character is Deadpool, and if I could be any character I'd totally want to be Spider-Man_

 _-Marvel_

 _I think my favorite horror movie is_ The Shining. _I really don't have a celebrity crush, but my favorite fictional character is Minho from_ The Maze Runner.

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ hey! so if guys werent born in panem and have normal lives what would you want to be?

if you won the games and you get picked to be in the quarter quell against previous victors, what will be your reaction?

 _What would be considered "normal?"_

 _-Clove_

 _I think that would be insane! And slightly horrible. You've already survived the Games once, so why would you want to go back?_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ The Clato moments! Please happen already! xoxoxo

to all - can you describe a more normal part of your childhood?

to all - did you have any thought that everything from the capitol to the games were so wrong when you were children?

 _I used to run around with my sister a lot when we were little, playing tag and hide-and-seek and all that. Normal kid stuff. When I was super young, before I really understood the Games, I did wonder why people would just kill each other for sport every year. But then it was totally ingrained into our minds that it was normal and right._

 _-Cato_

 _I went shopping a lot, and hung out with friends in my free time! We'd just have a good time, gossip, all that. I never had anything against the Games when I was young. My family was huge into them, so I was, too._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I had chores at home. Kind of, anyway. I just kind of did all the cleaning on my own accord, because it's not like my dad was going to do any of it. I think that's fairly normal, the chores? As for the Games, I just accepted it. It's the world we grew up in, so we didn't know anything else._

 _-Clove_

 _I played sports when I wasn't training for the Games. Soccer was my favorite, I played for this recreational league in the district. I always thought the Capitol was a weird, kind of messed-up place, but at the end of the day I did support the Games, because that's how I was raised._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ more questions:

to cato - what are your favorite moments with clove?  
to clove - what are your favorite moments with cato?  
marvel - what's your biggest dream?  
glimmer - what do you value most in the world?

 _My favorite moments with Clove? There have been a lot. I guess it's just any of the times that we don't do much of anything. Just like, walking around the precinct, watching some corny sci-fi film on one of our couches. It's not hard to have a good time with Clove._

 _-Cato_

 _I think I'd have to say the same. There aren't really any specific moments that jump out at me. He's just a cool guy to spend time with._

 _-Clove_

 _My biggest dream is to one day own a koala._

 _-Marvel_

 _In the whole world? Wow, that's a tough one. I guess I'd say family and friends. Personal relationships, maybe. I think the people you choose to surround yourself with should be extremely important to you._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Please update soon!

I have a question for all of them: If you could undo one thing in your past, what would it be?

 _I would undo killing Rue. What I did was pretty brutal, and even though she forgave me I still feel pretty bad about it._

 _-Marvel_

 _I would undo all the times I fought with my family. I feel like I took them for granted a lot, and I wish I hadn't._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I would undo pretty much the entire feast. We could have thought of a better strategy that wouldn't have ended the way our original one did._

 _-Clove_

 _I agree with Clove._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 **Guys! I am so, so, so, so, _so_ sorry for the delay! Life's been killing me lately and I just haven't been able to find the motivation to do much of anything. But I'm here now, and again, I'm very sorry. I'll be back to updating daily from now on.**

 **Anyway, let's keep the questions up! I've been working on my Clato snippet, so be expecting that soon :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Cato, let me have them!"

"Here, they're right here. Take them!"

Clove growls, glaring up at Cato and crossing her arms. Cato only smirks down at her, smugness written all over his face. He holds one arm high above him, clutching the letters.

"You're infuriating."

"You love it."

They both ignore the pink tinge to Clove's face as she scowls. Before Cato can react she throws herself at him, bracing herself on one of his shoulders and launching herself upwards. She snatches the letters out of his hand and lands gracefully on the ground, waving them teasingly at him before turning and sprinting for Glimmer's house.

"Clove!" Cato yells, taking off after her.

She only smiles.

* * *

 _Guest:_ Yay you're back! Don't be sorry at all, life can be really hectic for everyone :)

Anyway, questions to all:

Not sure if Panem has seasons, but if you could choose a favorite season (spring, summer, fall, winter) which do you like best?

What do you think if there will be no Hunger Games in the very near future and the Capitol falls?

One great thing that you'd want to happen in your life?

 _Summer, for sure. There's just so much more to do when it's nice outside. I think it would be better for everybody if the Games were ended and the Capitol fell, because all they're doing is harm. A great thing I'd want to happen in life is just... for everything to work out. I'm doing something soon that's got me a little stressed, so I just want it all to be fine._

 _-Cato_

 _I like fall. It's not too warm, but not too cold, and the colors are really nice. A great thing I'd want to happen in my life would just be coming to terms with everything that's happened, fully and unconditionally. I still get nightmares, and I know that there's still tension around the precinct, so for all of that to be amended would be very refreshing._

 _-Clove_

 _Spring! All of the flowers grow, and all of the snow melts, and it just makes you feel like good things are coming. I think a great thing to happen in my life would be for my matchmaking skills to_ finally _work for good, if you know what I mean._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Summer for me. Same reasons as Cato, pretty much; there's just more freedom that comes with it. You don't have to stay huddled up inside all day because of the cold and the snow. I'd love to just be friends with everybody. That would be pretty great. I like to think I'm generally a personable guy, and for everybody else to see that too would be amazing._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Yayayay you're back!  
Question for all of them- What is your biggest fear?

 _Heights and abandonment._

 _-Clove_

 _Dogs and failure._

 _-Cato_

 _Bugs and rejection._

 _-Glimmer_

 _Drowning and monotony._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ to all - if you could really change something in your life or relive your whole life, would u do it?

 _I don't think so. All of our decisions in our past lives led us to where we are now, and I think that's honestly the best thing that could have happened to any of us._

 _-Clove_

 _Agree! I really believe that everything happens for a reason, so why dwell on it?_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ Hello to all tributes! Questions for everyone - how were you all different from other kids your age in your district that were not careers? what were your favorite things about your life back home? do you miss that? and if you could choose between your life there or here now, what would you choose?

 _We were a lot tougher, for sure. More respected, too. In District 2, it was a huge honor to be a Career._

 _-Cato_

 _Same goes for District 1! My favorite thing about my life back home was the time I got to spend with my friends and my family. Memories are things that can't be replaced, you know?_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I'd choose here. Without question._

 _-Clove_

 _Amen to that._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ to glimmer - what did you think of flirting with cato in the games? did you receive a lot of glares from clove?

cato - what did you think of your stunt with glimmer? did you try to make clove jealous?

clove - were you jealous of cato and glimmer? did you know or did they tell you it was a strategy? what was your reaction when they first got together in the arena?

and marvel - did you feel like a 3rd wheel or something when it was just you and cato and clove left? what did you think of them that time?

 _Oh, it was the mentors' idea. I kind of just went along with it, because I knew it was a potentially helpful strategy. Clove will deny it, but she definitely wasn't happy about it. Interestingly enough, Cato only seemed to play along when Clove was paying attention. I_ totally _wonder what_ that _was about._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I mean, nothing came out of it, so it's whatever I guess. Was Clove jealous? I definitely didn't notice. Or pay attention._

 _-Cato_

 _I don't know. I don't think I was..._ jealous, _or anything. I just thought they were being idiots for focusing on things that had nothing to do with the Games! I kind of assumed it was a strategy, at least on Glimmer's part, but it was still kind of disturbing to watch._

 _-Clove_

 _Yes! I was the_ biggest _third wheel! They only made plans with each other, talked a lot without me. I totally thought they were planning my death ninety-nine percent of the time. All I knew was that they had some_ serious _sexual tension to resolve._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ What's up guys, how you doin'? :)

Question for everyone:

Had you won the Hunger Games and had kids, are you gonna teach them the same things you had been taught about the glory in being in the Games and tell them they have to train and enter the Hunger Games?

 _As awful as it is to say this, I honestly think we would have. We wouldn't know the difference or the truth, so what would be stopping us from imprinting our beliefs on our children?_

 _-Cato_

* * *

 **Hello! Not much to say today, just hope that everyone's doing well. Clato snippet coming soon!**


	19. Snippet: About Time

**_Clove_**

She's happy.

The boy from District 10—Sheppard is his name—has forgiven her, the first _real_ forgiveness she's received, at least from the tributes she personally killed. It's refreshing, being able to talk with somebody outside of the Careers, as much as she loves them. But there's something so gratifying about making amends, something she's never considered before.

It was actually Sheppard who reached out to her. Came up this morning to knock on her door with a smile, ask her if she'd like to visit the café and have a talk. She was admittedly reluctant at first, but eventually agreed. She thinks Glimmer would be proud of her.

And so here she is now, sitting at a two-person table with Sheppard, learning about him and his life and everything in between. He's 18. Lived on a cattle farm. Both parents, one older brother. Snapped his leg after falling from a horse, and never had the money to properly heal it, resulting in a permanent limp. His story is interesting, and Clove likes being able to see the perspective of somebody who didn't grow up like she did, trained to be a killer.

"So," says Sheppard, drumming his fingers on the table as he leans back in his chair. "Tell me more about your life, too. Family, history, boyfriends?"

She narrows her eyes slightly. She's not used to being overly open with people, and if her perception is accurate, Sheppard seems to be borderline-flirting with her. "Uh, dead mom. Practically deadbeat dad," she says. "Trained since I was little. No boyfriends."

"Well, what about Cato?"

She stiffens, but tries to hide it. "What about him?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you two were like… involved, or something. Just from seeing you guys in the Games, around the precinct."

"Oh, it's um…" she chews on her lip. What _is_ their relationship? "Complicated?"

Sheppard smiles, shaking his head. "Well, he's a moron, then. If I were him, I'd jump right for you."

Internally, she cringes. Sheppard… he's nice. She was hoping she could find a friend in him. But if he keeps acting like this, she isn't so sure. "Oh, um. Thanks?"

"Yeah, no prob—" Sheppard cuts himself off, suddenly focusing on something behind her and gulping. Clove thinks she has an idea as to what—or _who_ —it is.

Sure enough, when she turns around it's Cato she sees, walking toward them with a casual-enough look on his face. Still, she can see the slight clench of his jaw, the way his fingers flex like they do whenever he's stressed or agitated. His eyes hold something unreadable.

"Hi, guys," he says, smiling as he comes to stand beside their table. His grin is predatory, the way he used to smile before a kill. Suddenly, Clove is nervous. "What are you up to?"

"Just talking. Having some coffee," says Sheppard, and his voice is small. "You?"

Cato shrugs, stuffing his hands in his pockets and shrugging. "Oh, just making my rounds. Saw you guys and figured I'd come say hi."

Clove shoots him a look, but he doesn't even acknowledge her, much to Clove's annoyance. His focus is laser-sharp, and it's directed straight for Sheppard. "She's good company, right?" he asks the other boy, and Clove internally facepalms. Is he really doing this right now?

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, she's great," says Sheppard. "Really special girl, for sure."

Cato hums in agreement, nodding and glancing around the food court. "Yeah, she is. You seem to like her quite a bit."

"Cato," warns Clove.

"Maybe I do," says Sheppard with a shrug, and Clove's eyes bulge. Does this kid have a death wish? "She's great. I wanted to get to know her a bit more."

"I'm sure you did," Cato says, and if he wasn't tense before, he certainly is now.

"Cato," repeats Clove.

"Is that a problem, or something?" continues Sheppard. Oh, no.

"What if it is?"

"What would you do about it?"

That just about does it. Cato lunges, and Clove just barely has time to stand up, grabbing his arm and pulling him away. "Cato!" she snaps. "Quit it!"

"Yeah, get your crazy boyfriend—"

"Oh, you too!" says Clove, cutting Sheppard off with a glare. "God, you're pathetic. I thought you _actually_ wanted to be friends." If there's one thing she hates most in the world, it's being made a fool of.

"I did! I-I do!"

"Well, you're off to a great start," she bites out. "Both of you are ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous."

She turns on her heel and storms away from the two boys, back toward her house. She actually can't believe that just happened. How… how _cliché!_ She's never felt more objectified in her life. How _stupid_ and _cheesy_ and _juvenile_ and _cliché_. She's absolutely seething as she walks up the street, eventually seeing her house come into view.

"Clove!"

Nope. She does _not_ want to deal with Cato right now. Absolutely not. She continues to march toward her house. Almost there, now.

"Clove, come on."

His voice is growing closer, and she knows that he's jogging after her. It won't be long until he catches up and—

"Clove," he says, joining her side and matching her stride. "I'm sorry."

"Okay."

"No, listen, I—I'm really sorry, okay? I don't know what that was back there, but there was just something about his stupid, smug little face that—"

"Oh, screw _off,_ Cato!" she snaps, wheeling on him. "That was pathetic. Completely _pathetic._ I was trying to make amends, to make _friends_ with somebody who isn't you or Glimmer or Marvel. And it was going _fine._ "

She continues her march, finally at her house. She climbs the walkway and thinks she's just about made it when he speaks again, this time reaching out and gripping her arm. "Hey," he snaps, pulling her around to face him. "Do you like him, or something?"

Oh, she could just explode right now.

"So what if I did, Cato?" she says, nearly shouting. "What's it to you, anyway? Huh?"

"We both know the fucking answer to that," he says, his voice low. She stares up at him for a moment, searches his face and nearly gets lost in those _damn_ blue eyes, but eventually regains control and yanks herself free of his grip. She stalks up to her door and practically throws it open, fully intending to slam it shut beside her and go throw some kitchen knives at a wall, but her attempt is thwarted by his stupid, massive foot stopping the door in its track.

"Are you _kidding_ me," she mutters, stepping back just as he pushes through the door and closes it behind him.

"You know what, Clove, I think we need to talk."

"Apparently."

His face is still angry, but his eyes have softened slightly. "Can you not be like that?"

"Like what?" she snaps.

"Like that!" he exclaims. "Difficult, Clove! Can you _not_ be difficult?"

"How am _I_ the difficult one?" she fires back. "Were you _not_ the one who was ready to rip a kid's throat out just because he was _interested_ in me?"

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

The words have just barely left her mouth before Cato is suddenly surging forward, gripping her face in his hands, and pulling her mouth up to his.

She barely has time to react to the kiss, completely thrown off guard. Still, she kind of can't believe that _holy shit Cato is kissing her,_ and his lips are surprisingly soft and before she knows it, she's sighing and kissing him back. She loops her arms around his neck as his hands move from her face to her torso, pulling her impossibly tighter against him. And then they're moving as he pushes forward, all the way until her back connects with the wall. On their own accord, her legs come up to loop around his waist.

They break apart suddenly, both gasping for air and staring at each other with dazed, wide eyes. "Clove—" Cato begins, but she doesn't let him finish, instead leaning back in and kissing him again, and again, and again until they stop once more, and he presses his forehead to hers and laughs kind of breathlessly.

"I'm still mad at you," she breathes, but she can't fight the smile from her face. She just _kissed_ Cato. And it was amazing.

"I know," Cato says, and she can hear the smile in his voice. "But it was worth it, right?"

He sets her down on the ground and she pats his chest, signaling for him to take a step back and let her away from the wall. He obliges, and she lands lightly on her feet. "I mean, I might take some more convincing," she says, and he laughs, leaning in again until she holds up a hand. "Oh, no, sir," she says, shaking her head. "Not until after you explain yourself."

Cato groans, still reaching out to grip her waist and pull her toward him. "You kill me, you know that?"

"You love it."

He smiles, and her heart skips a beat. "Fair enough."

* * *

 ** _Cato_**

Oh, god. Oh, _god._

Did he really hook up with Clove? Or was it some kind of crazy dream?

Oh, god.

It's fine, he tells himself as they sit on her couch, some old action movie playing out on the television before them. His arm rests on the back of the couch, and she's got her head resting against his shoulder, and _oh, god_ could this get any more perfect.

Maybe he does love her. He thinks that _must_ be it, because what other reason would there be for his heart to _still_ be beating out of his chest?

They talked after that first… interaction. Confessed, really—and apologized on his part, for the scene at the café. Both admitted to being terrified—terrified of caring, terrified of potential loss, terrified of everything that comes with _feeling._ But they agreed to work through it together, as a team, just like they always have. It's the happiest he's felt in a long time, and he can't see that going away any time soon.

Clove suddenly tilts her head back, looks at him with those beautiful, dark green eyes, and smirks slightly. God, he loves that smirk. He leans in and presses his lips to hers because _he can do that now, they're_ together _now._ She smiles into the kiss, and so does he, and everything is just as it should be.

Everything is perfect.

* * *

 **Sooo, that happened.**

 **Ahh, I _adore_ them! I kinda love jealous Cato, but I hate the two-guys-fighting-over-the-girl trope, but I _love_ jealous Cato, so clearly that won out. And hey, he apologized, he owned up to it, everything's fine.**

 **So Clato's officially canon in this universe! Hooray!**

 **Also, don't worry—I wasn't trying to paint Sheppard as the bad guy, not by any means. He was just… the source of conflict. The catalyst, if you will. I think I've got a different plan for him, anyway. Regardless, you'll be seeing him again at some point, same with the other tributes, so keep that in mind!**

 **This snippet definitely went up a chapter early, because I haven't gotten enough questions to make a new chapter. Hopefully that'll change, especially after this! Also, I just published a new story, titled _Why Don't You Stay With Me?._ It's a Career-centric high school AU, with a slow-burn Clato pairing. The prologue's up now, and the first chapter should follow close behind if you want to check it out!**

 **Hope everyone has a great night :)**


	20. Chapter 20

"They're so cute. Marvel, I can't."

"Not even gonna lie, I can't, either."

Glimmer watches with happiness as Cato and Clove walk ahead of them toward the mailbox. Cato keeps trying to make a grab for Clove's hand, but every time she swats him away with a laugh. Eventually he gives up and swings an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Clove's arm wraps around his torso, and they continue to walk like that.

Glimmer squeals quietly and places a hand on her chest. "Pinch me. This has to be a dream."

"I never expected them to be the PDA type," Marvel muses.

"Stop, I think it's cute."

They eventually catch up to Cato and Clove at the mailbox, who have detached from each other and are waiting. "You guys ready?" asks Clove, and Glimmer gives a thumbs up. Cato reaches for the mail.

* * *

 _Guest:_ Yay more questions!

For all-  
•What is your favorite food?  
•What is your favorite movie?  
•What is your favorite district, besides your own?

 _My favorite food? God, you can't make me choose just one! Like, what are we talking here? Meals? Snacks? Desserts? Too many choices! Anyway, my favorite movie is_ Deadpool. _I don't think I have a favorite district besides_ _mine._

 _-Marvel_

 _My favorite food is definitely cheesecake, any kind of it! My favorite movie is_ Mean Girls. _I think my favorite district, just off of principle, would be 4, because they have beaches!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _I don't really have a favorite food. I mean, it's food. I really like the movie_ Fight Club, _and my favorite district other than 2 is probably 7, since I've been there before. It's actually a pretty cool place, lot's of trees, very green._

 _-Cato_

 _I love any kind of pasta dish. My favorite movie is_ Silence of the Lambs, _and my favorite district outside of 2 would probably be... 7? Or maybe 4. I don't know, I've never been to any of the other districts before._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Peregrine54:_ I love you all so much.

For all of you:  
Your favorite smell?  
Guilty pleasure?

 _Aw, we love you too! My favorite smell is cake that's baking, and my guilty pleasure is watching cheesy teen movies._

 _-Glimmer_

 _These are... interesting questions. Anyway, my favorite smell is vanilla, and my guilty pleasure? I don't know, binge watching_ Gossip Girl _or something._

 _-Marvel_

 _I like the smell of rain. Does cooking count as my guilty pleasure? People don't usually expect that to be something I do, so._

 _-Clove_

 _My favorite smell is pine. I don't have any guilty pleasures._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ I was giggling like an idiot throughout this whole chapter and my mom was looking at me like I was crazy but I didn't care because Clato! Oh my gosh I was screaming YES! the whole time because this was amazing!

 _I guarantee that your screams were no match for Glimmer's when we broke the news to her._

 _-Clove_

 _She's right! I have no shame._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _TheNoobyBoy:_ To Glimmer: Are you fangirling?

 _YOU. HAVE. NO. IDEA._

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god OH GOOOOOD THIS IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING OH GOOD CLAAATOOOOO 3333 omg what a great snippet! Loved that kiss! WAY TO GO CATO! CONGRATULTIONS CLOVE! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL BE HAPPY FOREVER!

congrats and special shoutout to Marvel and Glimmer! You guys are the best wingmen ever! THANK YOOUUUU!

 _Ha, thanks. I'm kinda counting on the whole "forever" thing, too._

 _-Cato_

 _Yeah, we're kind of the best, aren't we?_

 _-Marvel_

 _Absolutely the greatest! We should start a business!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 _Guest:_ i'm so happy clato is happening! amazing and sweet chapter!

to cato - how does it feel to be with clove now? what made u go for it? what happens now?  
clove - how do u feel about being with cato? are you still gonna be friends with sheppard?  
glimmer - good job at matchmaking! i hope u also find someone to love like cato and clove love each other :)  
marvel - who do you like in precinct 74? tell the truth!

 _It's like a breath of fresh air. It's amazing. Seeing her angry with me was tough, and I knew I was messing things up, so I just said "Screw it," and went for it. Worked out in my favor, I'd say. As for what happens now, I guess it's just what happens. We'll take it day-by-day._

 _-Cato_

 _I'm happier than I thought I would be. Not that I didn't think I'd be happy! I just... didn't know that I could ever be_ this _happy. I think I'll try to be friends with Sheppard still, but it's kind of awkward now. It's his own fault, though._

 _-Clove_

 _Thanks, babe!_

 _-_ _Glimmer_

 _Okay, I wouldn't say I_ like _anyone, but I do_ _think the girl from 5, Finch, is really cool._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ CLATO! I'm seriously so happy right now thank you!

Questions:  
\- what's your favorite moment so far together in the precinct?  
\- what's your saddest moment in life?  
\- simple things that make you happy?

 _Thank you, I am too! My favorite moment with these three was probably this night a month or two ago, when we went stargazing. It was Glimmer's idea. I thought it was going to be kind of cheesy, but it was actually really nice. We pretended the stars were our old districts._

 _-Clove_

 _Not to be corny, but the saddest moment of my life was Clove's death, a hundred percent. I had never experienced a loss like that before, and it killed me. I just kind of went numb._

 _-Cato_

 _Simple things that make me happy? Superhero movies, warm weather, hanging out with friends, and trying new foods!_

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ to all - who are you friends with there aside from you four? please hang out with thresh and rue and other tributes!  
to all - favorite food? favorite pasttime?  
to all - favorite year in the hunger games?

 _I'm friends with a bunch of the other tributes, actually! I'm having a birthday party soon, even though my birthday was like a week ago, so I'll definitely be inviting everyone to that. My favorite pastime is reading comic books, and my favorite Hunger Games year was 65, Finnick's year. It's safe to say I've got a man-crush on that guy._

 _-Marvel_

 _I think everyone's starting to become much closer now, actually. We've all accepted that we'll be here indefinitely, so we might as well all get along. My favorite pastime is either cooking or running, and my favorite Games were the 71st. That's the year Johanna won._

 _-Clove_

 _Yeah, I definitely agree with what Clove said. People are a lot more open and friendly with each other now, which I think is good. My favorite pastime is going to the fitness center, and my favorite year for the Games was Brutus's. He's everything a Ditsrict 2 victor is supposed to be, and I idolized him for a really long time._

 _-Cato_

 _I'm friends with a bunch of the other female tributes. They're all amazing! My favorite pastime is shopping, and my favorite Games year was Cashmere's, the 64th. I was only eight years old, but I remember loving her. Turns out, we're also distantly related on my mother's side!_

 _-Glimmer_

* * *

 **Wow, it's so nice to finally have canon Clato. Although I have to admit, it was really fun writing the whole "denial" thing. Whoops.**

 **Not much to say tonight. Just that I posted a new chapter to _Why Don't You Stay With Me?,_ if you want to check it out :)**

 **Keep it up with the questions!**


	21. Chapter 21

"So what are you thinking of doing for your birthday?" asks Clove as she and Marvel walk to the mailbox.

"I don't know," says Marvel. "Just have people over, I guess. Have food, movies, the works."

Clove nods. "That sounds fun. You know that we'll be there," she says, implying herself, Glimmer, and Cato.

"Well, then at least I'll have _someone,_ " says Marvel, looking down at her with a grin, which she returns.

* * *

 _Guest:_ Ok Glimmer, you win, you probably were ten times happier than me! :)

Questions -  
• What are you most grateful for in your life?  
• If you could spend the day with one person in Panem, who would it be?  
• Describe your perfect day.

 _I'm most grateful for the second chance we've all been given here in the precinct. I'd like to spend the day with Finnick Odair, for sure, and my perfect day would include nice weather and just hanging out with my friends!_

 _-Glimmer_

 _As weird as this sounds, I'm most grateful for my training. I feel like it really helped me grow stronger both mentally and physically, and I definitely think I've gained confidence over the years because of it. There really isn't anybody in Panem who I'd particularly like to spend an entire day with._

 _-Clove_

 _I think it would be cool to spend an entire day with somebody like Brutus. Sure, he was already a mentor to Clove and me, but that doesn't mean we got to like,_ hang out _with him or anything. My perfect day would be pretty similar to Glimmer's._

 _-Cato_

 _I'd totally spend a whole day with Finnick. Hands down. I feel like we'd really be great friends. My perfect day would be filled with relaxation and endless amounts of food._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 _Guest:_ PDA alert lol. nice chapter!

Marvel belated happy birthday! go throw a party for the whole precinct!  
Questions:  
the mood in the arena was of course serious and scary. please tell us some really "funny" and embarrassing moments that happened to all of you there! I'm sure there are lots, cmon that's the forest!

 _I will! Anyway, I think we answered this question a while back. Cato got startled and attacked a tree once, Glimmer thought we were under attack by some kind of bird-mutt and threw herself on the ground, and Clove somehow didn't do anything embarrassing, at least not that I picked up on._

 _-Marvel_

 _Even if I_ did _do anything embarrassing, nobody would ever know._

 _-Clove_

* * *

 _Guest:_ question to everyone  
if u could have an ally with a previous victor who would it be?

 _Lyme, definitely. First of all she was from District 2, and second of all she was an amazing strategist. She proved that you don't just need brute strength to beat your opponents_ — _you have to be clever, too._

 _-Clove_

 _Finnick, obviously._

 _-Marvel_

 _I think it would be cool to work with somebody like Johanna Mason. She was fierce, and had everyone fooled into thinking she was something she's not! I totally respect that._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I don't think somebody like Gloss would have been too terrible to work with. I seem to do well with knife-throwers by my side. But he also wasn't necessarily an overly-strong or intelligent tribute, meaning I could probably defeat him when the alliance ended._

 _-Cato_

* * *

 _Guest:_ I have more questions so there will hopefully be enough for a new chapter!

What fictional place would you live in if you could?  
If you could be the age you are now permanently, would you do it?  
What is your favorite genre of books/movies?  
Who is your favorite person in the world?  
If you were still in Panem, and you were the last person left in the world, what would you do?

If you could give advice to your past self, what would you say?

 _I think I'd like to live at Hogwarts. I'd be okay staying this age, but would maybe like to reach 18 and stop there. My favorite genres are action and thriller, and I can't pick one favorite person in the world. I would tell my past self to stop caring so much about what others think._

 _-Clove_

 _I don't read a lot of fiction, so I'm really not sure. I'd be okay with staying this age forever. My favorite genre is action, I'm sure you can guess who my favorite person is, and I would tell my past self to spend more time reflecting._

 _-Cato_

 _Oh, I'd love to live at Hogwarts! How cool! I also wouldn't mind being 18 forever. My favorite genre is romance for sure, my favorite person in the world is my sister, and I would tell my past self to focus more on my relationships and less on my training._

 _-Glimmer_

 _I think Narnia would be a super cool place to live. At first I was thinking Westeros, but then I realized I'd probably get killed all over again if I lived there. Anyway, I like being 19, and would be fine staying this way. I don't have a favorite person. I would tell my past self to stand up to my parents sooner and more often._

 _-Marvel_

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! Sorry for another late update. I've been so focused on _Why Don't You_ that I've kind of been disregarding my other projects.**

 **Anyway, I actually have a request of you guys, if it's okay. From now on, if you have multiple questions for all of the characters, could you ask them in separate reviews? If the questions are directly related to one another, then it's fine to keep them in the same review, but it's easier for me to keep track of the questions and answers when they're separated. That being said, you can still ask 1-2 questions to each character in a single review, but if you want to ask ALL of them the same three or four questions, it would just be a lot easier to answer them individually. Thank you!**

 **Anyway, happy (Superbowl) Sunday. I'm not sure if anyone's from America or into sports, but it's all anybody's talking about IRL, so yeah. Or maybe that's just for me, since I'm from New England and our team is playing today. Personally I don't care to much about any of it, but it's still a fun time.**

 **Another shameless plug for my new story—if you love dramatic, high school AUs then hopefully you'll enjoy _Why Don't You Stay With Me?,_ which is my latest project. I'm having an awesome time writing it, and I'd absolutely _love_ to hear what you guys think about it!**

 **Until next time :)**


End file.
